Kaioshin
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: (M:Language/Alcohol Referenc) A doctor discovers an odd liquid with enormous healing qualities contained within. He decides to inject this liquid into a coma patient in the hopes it will wake her from her slumber. Who's miraculous blood helped her? Why none other than the great Kaioshin himself, Shin. This comes at a great cost, for now this mortal female is changing...into a kami.
1. Life Changes

**Minna-san! Hello! I'm BAAAAACK! Lol, sort of. This story has been on my mind for a while now and I'm stretching my typing fingers again! I am always perfecting my writing craft and when ideas flow I just have to get them out!**

 **I grew up watching DragonballZ with my father and now as I am watching Dragonball Super, a thought occurred to me and this story was the result of that thought. Yes, I know Dragonball and its incarnations require fighting but again, I'm not one of those types of writers. I like writing about the human elements, the events that occur during and after a battle because rarely no one ever thinks about those things. I became inspired after the world of Dragonball expanded to the Kami Plane (the land of the gods) in Dragonball Super. Honestly I'm not too sure as to where I want this story to go yet, but again, this story has been on my mind for a while now so let's just see what happens!**

 **Also, I'm making this particular story M because there will be high levels of swearing and references to alcohol and drunkenness (The main character works at a bar and has quite a mouth on her).**

 **Oh yes! The setting: This story happens BEFORE Beerus-sama and Whis make their debut! I also will be using a few Japanese words but you should be able to catch the references as to the meanings of them. I prefer subtitled, so this story WILL reflect that (for example: it isn't "Saiyan" it's actually "Sayajin").**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 1: Life Changes**

Night life in South City was always so lively. People moved about on the streets happy go lucky, knowing they would end up with hangovers the very next day. The Silver Snake was alive and kicking with patrons from all walks of life, the lone bartender the very definition of what the Silver stood for: independence and a lot of black.

Her name was Anya (last name non negotiable as this particular woman preferred her privacy); she had been working at the Silver Snake for about a year now and already loved the job. She was a pretty good bartender and the bouncer was one tough guy who treated her like a little sister.

"Gimme another." A patron burped out; he was a regular at the Silver Snake; Anya knew how to handle him.

"I think you've had enough Jim." Anya told him. "Must have been one hell of a day for you to down so much alcohol."

"My wife's been sleeping with my brother."

Anya frowned. "That sucks." Being a bartender required one to listen to people's lives. Not many good stories came through the Silver Snake's doors.

"Sounds like you need a lawyer instead of another drink." Anya coaxed. "Why don't you head home and sleep on it?"

This was her life...Bartender by night, couch potato by day. Bartending was pretty hard on you if you didn't have nerves of steel. Anya had those and more. Though she worked in a situation that required socializing, Anya much preferred her quiet, one bedroom apartment just a walk away from the bar. Usually after work Anya would hit her glorious bed and sleep until noon then watch tv until it was time to head back to work. It was a simple life but she loved it.

Unfortunately, one particular day, a rather large knock on Anya's door disrupted her glorious sleeping time.

Drudgingly Anya headed to the door and mentally cursed upon seeing her bubbly friend, Crista Springstein, practically bursting with joy.

"I got it! It's mine!" The young woman squealed as Anya begrudgingly let her in. What made Crista a good friend anyway? She was loud, obnoxious, and just downright annoying; still, despite her rather large faults, Crista had been Anya's friend since they were five and was the only one she knew that would give her the space she so desperately wanted or needed.

"Could you have waited a bit longer? You know...Night owl here." Anya groaned. Ugh...She needed coffee...

"Sorry chica, but I just couldn't stop myself!" Crista sat at one of the stools in the small kitchen. "I got the letter yesterday and you were heading to work..."

Anya turned on the coffee machine. "What are you talking about?"

"The internship at Capsule Corporations dummy!" Crista squealed. "I worked so hard on my essay...I'm hoping someday to do good!"

Coffee done Anya took a good long sip, the liquid felt good going down her throat, waking her groggy senses.

"Well good for you." Anya raised an eyebrow. "By chance your essay...That wouldn't have anything to do with our conversation a year ago would it?" She saw Crista flinch then groaned. Great, that's all she needed, more freaking attention.

"Oh come on Anya...What happened to you was a miracle!" Crista defended. "I mean, stuck in a coma for all your childhood then suddenly waking up? I go inspired!"

Anya glared. "I'm not some freak show, Cris."

"I never said you were." Crista said. "I just mentioned that I have a good friend who inspires me to change the world is all. I didn't mention your name or anything."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Well, at least one of us is benefitting from my years of mental captivity."

For as long as Anya had known her, Crista was always optimistic. Anya, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Ever since waking up from a coma for who truly knew how long, Any's life had been a circus for a while after her miraculous recovery and it annoyed her to a point where she just didn't like attention. Now all she wanted was to live her life out of the spotlight which she got after the fifteen minutes of fame wore off.

Bidding Crista good luck on her internship, Anya plopped right onto her prized leather couch and mindlessly flipped through TV channels. She rolled her eyes at another Satan-san dojo commercial. The guy was certainly loving the spotlight but who could blame him? According to what she had been told, he had saved the world from aliens twice. All the while Anya was unconscious in a hospital bed.

Her phone rang; seeing the number she huffed and answered.

"Hey mom, yeah I just woke up." Her mom, Celeste was the woman's name, had constantly been at her side while in the hospital. Even now, wide awake, the woman wouldn't leave her alone. Anya loved her mom but sometimes she just wished the woman would calm down. It took a year before her mom stopped calling her every morning just to make sure Anya was wide awake.

"No...I'm not planning anything this weekend..." Anya frowned. "Mom, you know that isn't my thing...Yeah, yeah...He saved the world, I know mom..."

Her mother was a huge Satan-san fan; going to every event the man went to. According to her mom, the guy even visited Anya in the hospital to give her and her mother encouraging words. Anya's mom firmly believed Satan-san's words brought Anya back to the waking world and has praised him ever since. It was another annoying part of Anya's life. At least Crista wouldn't bug Anya so much.

Sighing for the third time that morning, Anya put her coffee mug in the sink.

"Okay, okay...I'll make an appearance...When and where?" Quickly she jotted down the time and place for some shindig on a nearby notepad. Frowning she set the pen down. "Mom...really?" She groaned. "Got it. See you then...Love you too bye." Cutting the call she raked a hand through her lone piece of hair...bangs that fell over her right eye. The rest of her black hair was in a pixie-style cut, making it easier to deal with. The hair style had been her first ounce of rebellion once she woke up and has had it ever since as a constant reminder of her independence and privacy. The black dye she used for her hair brought out her startling green eyes, at least in Anya's point of view. Her natural hair color was a horrible blonde, one of which she chose to erase from existence completely.

That Saturday, around ten o'clock, Anya was dressed and out the door. She took the bus half way then walked the rest, coming to a rather large manor. Gather her wits about her, Anya rang the bell.

The butler guided her to a large banquet hall where there was only two people currently gathered, her mom and some large burly guy with a black afro and mustache. She knew the guy all too well for his face was plastered everywhere in town and on the television...Satan-san.

Her mother noticed her and went to her side, engulfed her in a large hug.

"I'm so glad you came, Anya." The woman was beyond happy. She always was when Anya made an appearance.

"Good seeing you too, mom...What's this about anyway?" Her mom was very cryptic about all this over the phone. Anya hoped the woman didn't expect her to give some speech to Satan-san or something because that wasn't happening.

The woman took her hand. "In a moment, come here and meet your hero." She guided Anya to the large male dressed like an idiot, at least in Anya's eyes. What was with this weird cape trend anyway? He looked like a crazy guy!

"Satan-san...This is my daughter, Anya." Her mom presented.

The guy's smile was outlined by his heavy mustache. "Anya, I remember you! I'm glad my power reached you to get you up and about!"

Dear kami this guy believed his own damn words? Was he serious? Anya just huffed in reply, refusing to even speak to the idiot in front of her.

He chuckled. "You're probably so excited to finally meet the guy that not only saved the world but woke you up!"

Her mom was practically worshipping the ground the guy walked on. "Just like a prince charming!"

Anya mentally rolled her eyes. This guy was so full of himself it was annoying.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're the true hero, not me." He told her. "You fought everyday...I'm honored to see that you finally won your battle with my help of course. We'll have to have lunch sometime so I can personally tell you everything you've missed."

"Sorry we're late dad." Anya silently thanked the female voice that brought Satan-san's attention away from her. A man and a woman came forward.

"Videl! Gohan! Glad you could make it!" He grinned.

Anya just nodded as she was introduced to them; Videl and Gohan were a married couple with relations to Satan-san. Seemed even they didn't know what was going on. Satan-san told them Anya's story, making it seem like it was he who rescued her. Anya just kept quiet, not really caring what anyone thought of anything.

Gohan blinked. "Hontou desu ka? Really? That's amazing, Anya-san!"

Satan-san wrapped arms around Gohan and Anya's shoulders.

"I'm glad you all are getting along!" He smirked. "It's almost time!"

A camera team soon came into the room, wondering about some big announcement or something. Anya hung back, not liking attention at all. Whatever was going on was none of her business really.

All present, Satan-san cleared his throat.

"Thank you for coming! I wanted the world to be here for this announcement!" He went to Anya's mom. Anya really wasn't paying attention to his words. She was just wondering when she could leave this circus and go back to her leather couch and tv. However, when Satan-san dropped to a knee in front of her mom, held out a small box...Anya froze.

"Will you marry me, Celeste?"

Anya suddenly needed a big stiff drink.

 **Next Time: Bar Surprises**


	2. Bar Surprises

**Okay, okay, I can hear it now: "The title of this story is Kaioshin but where IS he!? This has nothing to do with Shin!"**

 **For those of you new to my work, I like to take things a bit slow. I love getting background on how a character thinks, feels, and acts before the main story begins to unfold. This story probably won't be as epic as some of my other stories but it still has its interesting qualities.**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

Chapter 2: Bar Surprises

It was all over the news...Satan-san was now officially engaged. The picture of them all taken that day was splayed over every newspaper, every news broadcast.

Anya wanted to go live under a rock.

"So I heard your mom's gettin' hitched to the savior of the world." A regular at the Silver Snake grinned at Anya. "I bet you're excited."

Anya huffed. Even her work place wasn't safe from the madness.

"Ecstatic." Anya couldn't stop the sarcasm dripping from her lips. Looks like her quiet life was officially over.

It got worse that night when through the Silver Snake's doors stepped in her soon to be step-father, Satan-san. He was dragging Gohan in with him, probably coming to celebrate his engagement. Upon seeing the mustache guy, the bar patrons cheered and wished him well. Satan-san just smirked at the attention.

"Thank you all! I'm here to celebrate! Round of drinks for everyone on me!" He shouted making the cheers much louder than before.

Satan-san and Gohan took seats at the bar. Anya could only guess her mother blabbed about her work place.

"How about a beer for your soon-to-be step-papa?" Satan-san laughed. Silently, Anya gave him his drink. "When your mom told me you worked here I was shocked! I grew up around here ya know...Looks like it was destiny ne?" He smacked Gohan in the back. "You enjoy yourself Gohan!" The man took a swig of his beer then joined the cheering crowd.

When Anya first met Gohan she knew he would never step foot in the Silver Snake. He was the complete definition of a geek with his glasses and sweater vests. In fact he was sporting one right now, a checkered one at that.

"Gomen nasai, Anya-san." The guy apologized. Why was he apologizing anyway?

"It isn't your fault." She handed him a glass of water. "Figured you weren't here to get wasted..."

Laughing, Gohan thanked her for the water. "It was pretty unexpected, ne?" He tried to make light conversation. At least the guy was approachable.

"Yeah." She frowned. "Did you know?" He shook his head. "Well at least I'm not the only one in the dark here..." She shrugged. "At least mom's happy. I'm guessing the wedding's going to be televised and all that."

"Yeah...Satan-san certainly goes all out, doesn't he?" Gohan frowned. "You don't like all the attention?"

Another shrug. "Not my cup of tea." There was a moment of silence between them.

"Ne, Anya-san...How long were you...sleeping?"

Anya paused for a long moment. "They told me several years. Spent most of my childhood in the hospital. I woke up too old to go back to school so…no diploma for me." She nodded to the back. "Luckily Sam gave me this job to help me make a living for myself, however meager that life is." She stopped him before he could speak up. "I like my meager life, thank you very much. No complaints."

Gohan stared at her. "What happened to cause you to be in a coma for so long?"

The guy was very curious, it was an honest curious though, thus Anya didn't mind to answer.

"Honestly? I don't remember." Wanting to get the attention off of herself, she asked, "How do you deal with it? All the attention?"

A laugh. "Well, I don't see much of it really. I'm usually studying. But..." Gohan smiled. "I wouldn't worry about your mother...Satan-san is a nice guy."

Anya frowned. "Yeah I guess..." She raised an eyebrow. Now was a good time to change the conversation. "So how did a geek like you manage to snag the world champion's daughter? You don't look like a fighter type to me..."

There was a bit of embarrassment in Gohan's laugh. "It's a rather...long story actually..."

Anya smirked. "I bet it is...Are you some lady's man underneath all that nerdness or what?"

Blushing Gohan laughed again. He was a pretty decent guy. Perhaps this wedding thing wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"It was nice meeting you again, Anya-san."

"You too."

The two shook hands, signifying the friendship they just started. Anya was just beginning to get more drinks when her vision began to blur. She suddenly held her head, shook it.

That was weird…

"Anya-san? Daijoubou ka? Are you alright?" She heard Gohan's worried tone, shook it off.

"I'm alright." She set a few drinks down on the counter for the waiter nearby to take. "Just a light headache." Maybe from all the stress, yeah, that had to be it.

It was the last thing she thought before her whole body suddenly just crashed…right in middle of bar service.

 **Next Time: Hospital Madness**


	3. Hospital Madness

**Next chapter coming at you!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

Chapter 3: Hospital Madness

The light beeping of hospital machines woke Anya from her slumber. The familiar white walls of a hospital room greeted her eyes.

"Anya...welcome back." She noticed a familiar face, . He had been her doctor since her years spent in a coma. Dr. Wellston was the only person that made her smile these days. He was like a father to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine...Thanks..." Slowly she sat up. "What...happened?"

"Anya! Oh my kami!" Her mother rushed into the room, completely harried and sporadic.

"Hey champ!" Satan-san also ventured in, a smile on his face. "Glad to see you're alright!" He looked completely rested and clear eyed which meant Anya had been sleeping for at least a day.

"Gohan-san and Satan-san said you collapsed at work last night." Celeste told her. She took her hand. "Oh honey, all of this wedding mess must have brought this on. I'm so sorry..."

"Stress can cause blackouts in coma patients." Dr. Wellston frowned at Anya. "Have you been taking your medication?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yes…I've been taking my medication." She took pills before hitting the hay and would probably be doing so for the rest of her life. Dr. Wellston said it was to help her brain or something.

Satan-san frowned. "Anya-chan's on medication?"

"Ever since she woke up." Celeste told him. "Dr. Wellston's been looking after her since then."

Satan-san smiled at the doctor. "Well, thank you doctor!"

Dr. Wellston nodded. "Not a problem...and congratulations you two. I'll be right back." With that he was gone.

Celeste was at Anya's bedside. "I think it would be better if you moved in with us for a while, Anya...It might-"

"Mom, I'm not doing this again." Anya glared. "Dr. Wellston said I was fine. I'm just going to go home and rest...Besides I've got to work tonight."

"Anya you aren't working tonight! You've been in the hospital!" Celeste shouted.

"Alright, alright...let's all calm down." Satan-san placed a hand on Celeste's shoulder. "Anya-chan said she's fine dear...She's old enough to make her own decisions."

Celeste sighed. "I know but-"

For the first time since she'd known Satan-san, Anya liked the guy.

"If it'll help you from stop worrying so much, why don't I just ask Gohan to check up on Anya every once in a while?" Satan-san suggested. "He's a good kid, you know…Brought Anya-chan to the hospital himself!"

Strike that, Anya officially hated the guy now.

Dr. Wellston returned, a pill bottle in his hand.

"I've updated your medication, Anya…" He handed Anya the bottle. "Start taking two doses instead of one for a while and we'll see how it goes."

"Thanks." Anya sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Sure, just take it easy for a while okay?" Dr. Wellston smiled then left.

Anya stared at the pill bottle for a moment, ignoring Satan-san and her mother. Maybe she WAS just stressed out…Yet, she didn't feel such. She was healthy as a horse last time she checked.

Shrugging it off, she calmly waited for the discharge papers, thinking about work that night.

Her life had been normal as could be for a while. Her frantic mother kept her out of wedding plans while Satan-san asked Gohan to watch over Anya when he could. Upon the first 'check up' day, Anya laid it out straight for the guy.

"My mother has been a wacko ever since I woke up." She explained to him. She had been invited to his and Videl's place for dinner on one of her off nights at the bar. "If I so much as sneezed wrong she would call for an ambulance." Anya sighed. "I couldn't do anything without her beady eyes on me."

"She was just worried about you, Anya-san." Gohan frowned.

Anya laughed at that. "My mother makes the word worry turn into obsessed." She frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for all she's done for me, but…"

"But you want to live your life your own way." Videl chimed in as she came in with tea.

"Yeah…" Anya stated. "It's…complicated but…"

"No need to explain, Anya-san." Videl gave her a smile.

After reassuring the two she would be fine on her own, Anya enjoyed a silent nightly walk to her apartment. This was the main reason why she worked at night, when most of the population was in bed asleep. This made the world quiet and peaceful, two things Anya enjoyed the most. The air was a bit brisk but her leather jacket beat the cold around her.

Just two days and her quiet life turned somewhat upside down. Anya put up with it only with the knowledge that once her mother was married, the woman would leave her alone.

It was a brief walk to the bus station then about a minute ride before her apartment building was in her sights. Her apartment was an inviting sight as was her glorious bed. She wanted to plop right into it immediately but reminded herself to down her two pill medication before plopping onto the bedsheets. She stared at the pill bottle on her nightstand, the only lingering visual of her coma years that would remain at her side for probably the rest of her life. Sighing she turned away and closed her eyes, willing herself into her dreams.

Little did she know that her somewhat quiet life…was about to turn itself upside down…

 **Next Time: Victim**


	4. Victim

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 4: Victim**

The wedding sure was the event of the century. News crews from all over the world were in the stands in the fighting arena where Satan-san made his first big break. The stands were filled with people who bought tickets to be there while others waited outside to watch everything on the television screens.

"Are you sure you're alright, Anya?" Anya was with her mother in a waiting room helping her get dressed. Anya breathed through the fact that she was in a pink frilly gown...This was all for her mom...This was all for her mom…She kept repeating the phrase over and over again in her mind along with a reminder to burn the pink frilly mess once this day was officially over.

"I'm find mom, calm down will you?" Luckily she managed to sucker her friend Crista into this mess. Her mom needed bridesmaids after all.

"Yeah! This is epic!" Crista grinned. Unlike Anya, the woman practically loved all things pink and frilly. "Thank you for letting me help. Are you ready to meet your husband?"

"Yes..." Celeste smiled in complete, absolute bliss. "I am..."

The wedding over and done, a grand party was held in the ballroom at Satan-san's home. The press was invited along with family and friends. Anya discovered Satan-san had some weird friends, including a weird pink blob that apparently liked to eat everything in sight. Again, Anya hung back behind everything...At least she wasn't the center of attention right now. This was her mom's day and Anya was thankful for that.

But she wasn't going to be in that dang pink dress during the whole thing. That's why after the ceremony she got into her usual black attire. Anya had always been the jeans and t-shirt kind of girl but since this was her mother's day she decided to dress as though she were at work, in black pants and black shirt with her studs and such. To be a bit more respectful she added a white sweater to cover her shoulders. She looked more like a punk goth than a bridesmaid.

"Anya-san!" Gohan came towards her.

"Yo..." Anya wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment but Gohan was a nice guy anyway. "Enjoying the...festivities?"

He chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He smiled. "Your mother looks very happy, ne?"

"Yeah..." Anya gave a glance over at the happy couple getting their pictures taken by the media. "At least she'll stop bugging me now." She crossed her arms. "So...what exactly has my mother gotten herself into ne? I mean...who's the pink guy anyway?"

Said pink guy was busy stuffing his face full of chocolate at the buffet table. Right beside him was another guy also stuffing his face. The guy had black hair and had a wide grin that would make the most famous of clowns jealous.

"A friend." Gohan chuckled. "His name's Buu." Gohan smiled. "The other guy is my dad."

"Yo Gohan! So this is the new one eh?" Came a voice. Anya turned around and had to look down to see the bald guy dressed in a suit.

"Krillin-san, this is Anya-san...Celeste-san's daughter."

Krillin chuckled. "Man...You've gotten into an interesting family, Anya-san."

Anya sighed. "Tell me about it..." She looked around. "I'm guessing all these people are friends or students of his or something?"

"Yeah..." Krillin chuckled. "You don't get around much do you?"

"Anya-san has odd circumstances, Krillin-san..." Gohan defended his new sister-in-law immediately. "She was in a coma for a long time."

Killing blinked. "Oh yeah? Wow..."

"Krillin..." A blonde woman came up to them, her blue eyes smiling at the bald guy.

"Oh, Anya-san." Krillin was suddenly beaming. "Meet my wife…Her name is Eighteen!"

Anya just blinked in confusion. Who the hell names their daughter after a number!? Geez…This really was an odd family…

The sound of her glass falling to the tile floor brought all to stare at her. Gohan, the one that noticed the change, was the first to comment.

"Anya-san?" Gohan was worried. Was she having a relapse?

Anya hadn't heard Gohan for her mind retreated into itself as she gazed at the number named woman who just walked up to their little group. A voice entered her mind, one of malicious and deep cruelty. Along with it the smell of smoke, death, fire, and the sound of screams…

Eighteen…this woman with blond hair and blue eyes…Anya had seen her before...Memories long since buried came rushing past Anya's line of sight…

She was just six years old, as least she thought so…heading home from school…

Then an explosion…Building debris all around her as she tried to shake the ringing from her ears.

Two forms walking out of the brown and gray dust…one setting it's blue eyes right on her.

A cruel smirk…

 _Little girl, don't you know it's rude to stare?_

Those green eyes of hers suddenly narrowed into thin, angry slits.

Her rage tended to get the best of her this time was no exception. Sheer anger consumed Anya to a point where she completely forgot where she was. All that mattered was that blonde haired woman in front of her.

The very woman that forced her to spend her near entire life in a hospital bed.

The anger was increasing. This woman stole Anya's life! And now here she was with a family, laughing it up. All happy and whatnot completely forgetting that she had caused a freaking six year old to grow up in a damn hospital bed!

Her words said it all…

"You bitch…"

Anya flat out attacked the woman, screaming in absolute rage. She would've made her mark if Gohan had not reacted instantly and grabbed her wild cat form before it could pounce on Eighteen. For a book worm he sure was freaking strong!

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!" Anya was lost to the rage, completely forgetting anything and anyone. Cameras were snapping away. What a juicy story this would make!

"Anya-san!? Calm down!" Gohan was just as surprised as everyone else from Anya's sudden outburst. She was wasn't letting up either. She was determined to beat 18 to a pulp!

"Anya, honey calm down…" Her mother and Satan-san came over, effectively trying to block the sight from the camera crews but failing miserably.

Celeste's voice made it past Anya's anger but even then Gohan wasn't about to let her go, he wasn't stupid. The moment she was free Gohan was sure Anya would strike.

"That f*****g woman," Anya effectively pointed at Eighteen, who had been silent this whole time, "Ruined my f*****g life!"

There was a silence within the group. Gohan's brain began to work into overdrive mode as he connected the pieces together.

"Anya-san…" Though he let up a bit he still held onto Anya. "How did you end up in a coma?"

Anya's immediate answer had the whole room still.

"I was going home from school…" She kept her glare upon Eighteen. "When this f*****g woman and some black haired guy came up on me and she just decided to THROW ME like a f******g doll! I hit my head onto the concrete side of a building! She tried to freaking kill me!"

Gohan and Krillin both shared a silent glance then Gohan sighed.

"Anya-san…I'll take you home." To him, Anya was the sister he never had and right now she needed a big brother.

Anya turned her glare to him but he wasn't budging. Using that insane strength of his again, he effectively got Anya out of the manor and into his car. He didn't man handle her but Anya had a feeling he was strong enough to do so but was restraining himself.

The car ride to Anya's apartment was silent and even upon reaching the residence, Gohan didn't leave her side. When they finally reached her apartment she tore herself away from him.

"Just f*****g leave already!" She pushed him out and slammed the door in his face.

That was it, she was done. She was done with her mother, the new 'family', everything. She wouldn't bother with any of it anymore. An inhumane shriek was effectively silenced by her poor pillow.

At least she remembered what happened back then…

She had been a victim of a horrible attack, by a woman with blonde hair and steely blue eyes.

Anya's life was starting to look worse and worse by the day.

Why the hell did her mother have to get married?

 **Next Time: Old and New Bridges**


	5. Old and New Bridges

**For those of you confused as to what's going on, Anya was a victim of the Andriods. I had wondered what would happen if 18 had actually met one of her victims during her rampage…How would she deal with it? What would she say? What would she do?**

 **Again I can hear it: "No normal person survived the Andriods!"**

 **Yeah, well in this story, everything happens for a reason.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 5: Old and New Bridges**

In her apartment, Anya paced back and forth. It was the only way she could calm down. One thing was certain, Eighteen (geez, that really WAS a stupid name!) had been the cause of her current life. Because of the coma, she couldn't finish high school thus had no diploma nor any skill set that would help her land a decent job. She got lucky with the Sliver Snake, whose manager felt for her story and decided to give her a job. She's been working there ever since.

"Okay...So what do you want to do, Anya?" Anya had called Crista, the only person she wasn't currently mad at. "You've got no proof..."

Anya halted her steps. Crista was right...There was no proof the blonde lady had done anything. People would think she was crazy.

With a huff, Anya plopped onto the couch.

"Maybe you'll never see her again." Crista prodded.

"Yeah..." Anya frowned. "But...it just seems so unfair..."

Crista took Anya's hand. "I know..." She smiled. "Hey...Why don't we have a girl's night out? Just you and me?"

"I've got to work..." Bartending was her life.

"Call them and tell them you're busy...Your step-father is Satan-san...They'll understand." Crista was determined now. "No more, got it? We're having our girl's night. No buts!" She took Anya's arm. "Come on! It starts right now! Mani-pedis!"

The rest of the day was spent doing what Crista called 'girly stuff'. Anya really wasn't into shopping and all but Crista was trying to make her feel better. Dressed in her new mini skirt ensemble, Anya actually felt pretty darn hot. As the day turned to night, Anya was actually enjoying herself, especially when they came to the most popular club in all of South City, the Raging Wave.

"Crista..." This place was expensive. How could Crista afford getting in!?

Crista grinned. "Come on!" She took Anya by the arm and the two were at the front of the already long line. "Crista plus one!"

The large bouncer let them through without a protest. Inside the club was blaring with techno music and lights.

"I had a feeling you might need a break from all the wedding stuff so I managed to get us in here free of charge!" Crista grinned. "Come on! Let's party!"

Anya's night was full of drinks and dancing. She hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. As the night wanned, the two girls managed to get to Anya's apartment. Crista would spend the night, something Anya insisted.

The next morning, Anya woke up to a hangover. Being a bartender she knew very well how to handle one. Crista was dead asleep on the couch so Anya was quiet as she went to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

"Ugh...What time is it?" Crista groaned.

"10:00." Anya stated. "Welcome to the living world."

Crista grinned, glad her best friend was back to normal.

That night Anya went back to work at the Silver Snake, prepared for all the gossip that was sure to follow. It would be the talk of the town for weeks! 'Satan-san's new step-daughter on a rampage!' Anya instantly cursed herself and her temper. Her life wasn't going to be the same anymore.

The patrons at the Silver Snake had increased significantly. People wanted to have a drink at the very same bar Satan-san had been. Having so many patrons around made Anya's work busy, keeping her mind away from her thoughts. She welcomed the distraction completely.

Things became calm for a while, allowing Anya time to get some cleaning done. Drunks tended to be rather messy sometimes…even the bouncer had to help clean up. While Anya was drying some glasses, her back was to the door. She heard the doors open, heard footsteps as they stopped at the bar table.

"Be with you in a minute!" She called. After sitting the glass down she turned around to serve the new patron.

She was met with Eighteen's blue eyes.

Anya paused, her eyes narrowed. She couldn't lose her cool here at work or she could get fired.

"What'll it be?" She glared.

The woman didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm sorry."

Anya raised an eyebrow, grabbed a glass. "What'll it be?" She asked again. She didn't have to like the woman but she sure as hell had to serve her.

"Water, please." Eighteen said and Anya poured a glass for her. "Your name…is Anya yes?"

"Yeah…" Anya busied herself with cleaning her work space, anything to keep her mind busy from not jumping over the bar to pound the woman to the ground.

"Those were…dark times for me." Eighteen stated, getting right to the point. "I…did not understand that what I was doing was wrong."

Anya snorted. "That's some defense…"

"You do not understand, Anya-san." Eighteen stared at her. "It is…complicated at best…" She gripped her glass. "I guess…You could say that back then, I was programmed to believe everyone was…lower than myself."

Anya raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued. "Programmed?"

Eighteen nodded. "My…father…drilled it into my brother and I's minds that we were superior beings to everyone…That sort of mental thinking brought out the worst in my brother and I." She stared at her glass. "Someone took pity on us and saved us from our eventual deaths."

Anya paused. "Let me guess…Your husband."

"Yes and Gohan's family." Eighteen closed her eyes. "For a while…I wondered why…I hated the fact that pity and mercy saved me…I even at one point tried to kill myself, but Krillin stopped me in the process."

Anya paused again, turned her back from the woman to clean more glasses.

"When I woke up, I was about nineteen." Anya told her. "I couldn't walk, I could barely speak…I spent two years in physical therapy…I had to relearn how to read and write…Never went back to school so I never got a diploma. I never got the chance to find out what I really wanted to do with my life because all that I really cared about was surviving…Luckily I got this job last year and with it a decent apartment. All of my money is spent on the basics along with the meds I have to take every day for the rest of my life. You know…coma and all…So" She turned, glared in absolute hatred at Eighteen. "Spare me with your own sob story."

"I see…" Eighteen stated. "You see me as living the life you should have had."

"I suppose you could see it that way…" Anya sighed. "Look…" Be civil, Anya thought, be civil. "You're obviously friends with Satan-san so for my mom's sake I'll be civil for now. Though I can't count on my mom doing the same…Just…Stay away from me, alright?"

Eighteen nodded, accepting the proposal. "Sure."

"By the way…How'd you know I work here?" Anya asked.

"Gohan told me." Eighteen stated.

Anya frowned. "Gohan? Really?" What was that guy thinking?

"…Is there anything I can do…to help you?"

Anya eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"I feel responsible...I am responsible…for what happened to you." Eighteen told her. "If there is anything you want…I will make it happen."

Anya chuckled darkly. "That's real funny you know…here you are…enjoying life…while I've barely started it. I have no 'bright future'…Hell I don't even know what I want to do because you know, been asleep and all for so long tends to take away a lot of skills practice. Thankfully this bar doesn't require a hefty knowledge of mixed drinks. Guess I'm lucky I'm not rich enough to buy cigarettes or become an alcoholic…So you tell me…" She got right in the woman's face. "What could you possibly do? Other than screw up the meager life I have now?"

She grew silent.

"Oi! Anya!" The bouncer walked in. "We've got a huge crowd about to hit us again!"

Anya groaned. "Terrific…" She rolled her eyes. "Something tells me this is only the beginning…" She shook her head. "If this keeps up Sam's gonna have to get another bartender…I can't serve this many people in one damn night alone…"

"Sorry hon." The bouncer shrugged. "That's what you get for being the champ's step-daughter!" Then he was gone to wait at the door for the impending crowd to come.

Anya huffed. This night was turning into a nightmare.

All of a sudden she wasn't alone behind the bar. Eighteen was there, rolling up her sleeves.

"The hell are you doing?" Anya asked her.

"You need help…I am willing to provide."

Anya glared. "You don't know anything about alcohol!"

Eighteen smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a fast learner."

As a huge crowd of patrons came barreling into the door, Eighteen was true to her word. She even broke up several fights…one strong woman she most certainly was. With Eighteen's help, the night went off with minimal problems. At 4am Anya was closing up the bar with Eighteen at her side.

"One night of help doesn't make up for what you've done you know." Anya told her, Eighteen nodded.

"I know." Eighteen responded. "But I meant what I said…" She held out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "If you ever need anything, call this number. And I mean anything…" With that she walked away.

Anya watched her leave from her sight then looked at the number. She could very well take this to the police station and have Eighteen arrested but…

She decided to rip it up instead, the tiny pieces scattering into the wind.

No…she would not be like that woman…She would take the high road. As long as she never saw Eighteen again, she would be fine.

She had no idea that the next coming weeks, that would probably not be possible.

 **Next Time: Lies**


	6. Lies

**We are starting the main plot of this story right now! I can hear you all screaming your joys! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator Akria Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc. belong to ME.**

 **Chapter 6: Lies**

The next few weeks were a whirlwind for Anya. The tabloids were still having a field day with her anger outburst and would be until a new outrageous story would show up. Thankfully, the bouncer at the Silver Snake kept the reporters away and when one managed to sneak past him they were effectively booted out before they uttered their first question. The Silver Snake had become a popular hot spot not due to Anya's temper tantrum but because of Satan-san. At least Anya was busy enough to forget everything.

There was an annoyance though…Satan-san seemed to think now he was her father. The guy was trying way too hard though. She wouldn't accept any of his money or gifts because Anya wasn't one to take handouts. She may be a poor bartender but she was a prideful poor bartender.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Long haired blonde currently sitting at the bar had been coming constantly the past few nights. The guy was also trying way too hard to get to Anya.

"The name's Anya, not sweetheart." She served him his drink, got right back to work.

"You know…I am the strongest student of Satan-san's dojo." Anya rolled her eyes. If she had a dollar for the many times she heard that one-liner, she would be richer than Bulma Briefs. "He recommended this place."

"Sam's really thankful for that." Anya really wanted the guy to leave and never come back.

"Why don't you and I go out for a bite to eat tomorrow? I can show you the dojo and everything."

Anya looked at the guy. "Sorry…I'm not the fighter type…So…Not interested."

"Hmmm…You sure about that?"

"Yeah…Pretty sure."

"Anya!" She saw Crista walking in. After getting her internship at Capsule Corporations, Crista was a hard to see woman. The girl's night had been the first time she had seen Crista since the wedding.

"Crista? Hey…" Her friend rushed behind the bar. "What's—"

"I need to talk to you real quick." She abruptly was pushing Anya into the back room.

"What the hell Crsi—"

"I'm sorry but this can't wait…" Crista frowned.

Anya groaned. "What's up?"

"I…kinda took one of your pills." Anya glared at her. "I mean, I didn't swallow it, I took it for testing!" Crista frowned. "I wanted to see if I could help you" That had been Crista's mission in life…to help Anya and though she was grateful, Crista sometimes when a bit overboard. "…So…" Crista had a bit of a guilty look on her face. "I kinda used the Capsule Corporations tools to experiment on the medication you take…"

Anya couldn't believe her! "You're going to get in trouble Crista!"

The woman shook her head. "No I'm not, honestly!" She looked at Anya, a look of sheer concern drenching her face. "Anya…Do you have any idea what those pills are for?

"Yeah…Dr. Wellston said they helped my body adjust after being asleep for so long. It's to make sure I wake up in the morning."

Crista took Anya's shoulders, stared directly into her green eyes.

"Anya…They're pills that suppress cancer from spreading.."

A chill.

"What…?"

Crista stared at her friend. "They contain elements that are used to stop cancer growth…There's something else too, an element I'm having trouble recognizing…Whatever those pills are, they are stopping something inside of you." She sighed. "That envelop contains the results…I wanted to give this to you in person…Anya…I…I think you might…have cancer."

Anya couldn't talk, couldn't breath.

The next morning she went to the hospital in search of Dr. Wellston, wanting answers. Why…why had she not been told anything!?

The doctor was in his office, finishing up some paperwork when Anya walked in. He had a smile on his face at seeing her.

"Do I have cancer?" She blurted it out, making him frown.

"Anya…Why would you think that?" He took off his glasses.

"Because those pills I'm taking are cancer stopping pills."

He paused. "How did you…?"

"A friend of mine told me…" She stared him right in the eye. "So? How long do I have to live?"

He sighed. "Anya…" He walked up to her. "You don't have cancer. You are healthy considering the circumstances."

She gave him a glare.

"Don't treat me like I'm some idiot…I know the pills are used for cancer patients!" He went to the door, closed it. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"Because you don't have cancer, Anya…" He told her as he sat down. "Those pills are…the first ones created…"

"So I was your damn guinea pig!?" She screamed.

"Calm down and let me explain." He reasoned. "Your mother was desperate…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The hospital was going to pull the plug on you…So…I told your mother about an experimental treatment I was heading…We tried everything Anya, honestly…It was the only shot left. And it worked…"

Anya was silent. "What exactly did you do to me?"

"I injected you with a substance I was experimenting on. It had several antibodies in it that cured several viruses in an instant. There wasn't much of the substance to work with so…with your mother's permission, I gave you the whole vial."

Anya stared at him. "What the hell did you inject me with?"

He paused.

"I…Don't really know…"

She rose angrily. "Are you f*****g kidding me!?"

"Anya…Please…" He rose with her. "It was all we could do otherwise you would be left to die."

"And where the hell did you find this miraculous crap that you suddenly decided to put in my system!?"

He paused.

"I was hiking in the mountains when I came across the liquid…" He watched her head to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what the HELL you put in me!" With that she slammed the door in his face.

 **Next Time: Plans**


	7. Plans

**So far so good! Here comes the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 7: Plans**

The very next day, after effectively tossing the garbage medication into said garbage bin, Anya stormed right to the only person that could possibly help her that she, at the moment, trusted completely.

The Capsule Corporations compound was vast, stretching at least three city blocks. Anya half wondered if this was a good idea but dismissed it completely. She had been lied to and frankly wanted truths. She managed to call Crista who was waiting at the front doors of the main lab building, her white lab coat a sharp contrast to her pink suit underneath. It was clear by Crista's facial expressions that the woman was pissed when Anya told her what happened. She didn't ask any questions as she took Anya to a room where Anya, without a word, presented her arm for a blood draw. Crista was determined to find out what the hell had been done to her best friend.

"It'll take a bit…" Crista had told Anya before Anya left. "Don't worry, Anya…I'll find out what's going on even if it kills me."

Anya rolled her sleeve back down. "Just don't get caught." This internship was important to Crista. She would feel horrible if it had been her fault that Crista was kicked out.

"It'll be alright, I promise." Crista gave a thumbs up. "It was a good idea to throw away those pills. I still don't understand why he gave them to you in the first place…"

Anya frowned at her friend. "You said they were made for stopping cancer right?" Crista nodded. "What else was in those things?" She recalled Crista saying something about some unknown agent or something embedded in the pills.

Crista crossed her arms. "That's what I can't figure out…" She frowned. "I did some digging and I found out it's a small dose of highly toxic radiation."

Abruptly Anya rose from the chair she had been in, glaring.

"Are you freaking telling me I've been taking radiation all this time!?" She screamed, not really caring who was listening to her at the moment.

"Shh…It's very small, minuscule even." Crista explained. "I could barely figure out what it was until I studied it further. It isn't the typical radiation that's used to treat cancer though…It's like seriously radioactive material. But, because it's so small it hardly had any effect on you so that's good at least."

Anya smacked her head. And she was supposed to be cool with this!?

"I would consider getting another doctor, but first let me do the blood test before we move on okay? I'd also like to do another blood draw in a week to compare the results with the medication in your system and when it's out of your system. That way we can definitely find out what's going on. Come back next week okay?"

Leaving the lab, Anya decided to take a long walk around the city. She didn't want to go home just yet because she knew very well her phone was ringing constantly. Dr. Wellston probably contacted her mother after she stormed out of his office and said mother was wanting to talk. Anya truly didn't want to talk to anyone right now, she just wanted to be left alone.

Normally she would never be at the park but it seemed the best place right now to clear her head. The fresh air was comforting and inviting, allowing the haze to clear from her mind.

What exactly had she been injected with that required small doses of highly radioactive material to constantly be in her system? Did her mother know what the doctor had done? Probably, but Anya knew the woman had no idea about the medication.

Realizing she was going to have to get ready for work, Anya headed home. Upon rounding the corner near her home noticed a police car and a frantic woman standing at the apartment building's main door with her new husband in tow. With them was the bald headed guy taking down their statements…what was his name again? Oh yeah, Krillin. He was sporting a police uniform.

Son of a…Anya's mother had called the freaking police!

"She stormed out of—Oh kami Anya!" Celeste rushed towards her daughter upon seeing her walk up. "I was so scared! Dr. Wellston said—"

"Get off me mom. I'm not in the mood." She peeled her mother off of her form, turned to Krillin. "Sorry… my mother tends to be quite the drama queen."

Krillin frowned. "What happened exactly?"

Anya huffed. "Just a difference in opinion…" She eyed her mother. "I'll talk to you later, mom…Hey, Satan-san, you mind taking her home?"

"Now, now…She was just worried over you, Anya-chan." Satan-san was quite the reasonable guy when he wanted to be. "See, Celeste? She's fine…Why don't we go home for now?"

"But…But Dr. Wellston—" The woman stuttered.

"Is no longer my doctor." Anya eyed the woman. "And that is that." Thus she went into her apartment building, towards her own apartment and promptly dropped onto her bed.

"Ugh…I need alcohol…" She grunted but knew it was useless because she had work in about three hours. It wouldn't be good for her to show up completely drunk.

There was a light knock at her door.

"Go away!" She yelled out.

"Gomen nasai, Anya-san…It's me…" Videl was at the other side of the door. Anya rolled her eyes. Figures her mom or Satan-san would get someone else involved.

She opened the door, saw the black haired woman in front of her.

"Sorry but I don't want to deal with people right now." And she didn't. "Besides I've got to get ready for work."

"I understand." Videl just smiled and nodded. "I won't be long I promise. Please?"

Anya looked at the woman and sighed. Against her better judgement she let Videl in.

"Thanks…" She shut the door behind her. "What happened, Anya-san?"

Anya paused, trying to decide what she should really tell Videl. She or anyone else on Satan-san side of the family wouldn't have known about Dr. Wellston's insane experiment…

"Apparently I was my old doctor's guinea pig…" Anya decided to tell her step-sister the craziness. "The guy injected me with something that woke me up."

Videl's eyes showed her curiosity. "Really?"

Anya went to her room but kept the door opened to continue the conversation.

"Apparently the dude found some liquid or something on one of his stupid hikes and decided to give it to me." What should she wear to work today? The gray rocker's shirt or the black emo dress? What was today? Tuesday? Then the gray rocker's shirt. It was rock and roll day at the bar.

Videl was silent but Anya continued.

"Anyway, I take these pills at night…they were supposedly to help my brain wake up or something but a…friend of mine did some research on them and they're modified cancer medication."

"Cancer!?" Videl gapped.

"Yeah…" She poked her head out. "I ain't got cancer."

Videl frowned. "Really? Then why…?"

"Damn good question." Dressed Anya reached for her studded boots. "So…I've got a friend checking into it. I'm just not the mood to really deal with all of the lies right now. I'll talk with my mom tomorrow after I've calmed down a bit."

More silence and Anya believed the conversation to be over, until Videl chose another topic, one that made Anya's blood boil.

"Eighteen told Gohan, Krillin and I that she remembers hurting you, Anya-san."

Anya strolled into the main living area in her black pants and gray rocker's shirt.

"At least she remembers…" She wasn't about to get into THIS conversation.

"I know she feels sorry for what she did to you." By Videl's look Anya knew she believed her words wholeheartedly.

"Glad for that." Anya grunted then crossed her arms, eyed the female before her. "What exactly are you doing here anyway? Besides probably being begged by my mother to talk to me."

Videl gave a chuckle. "Actually, I was heading here before Gohan told me what happened…Gohan and I decided to have a family get together so that both you and Celeste could meet the rest of the family. It's this weekend." Videl stated. "But…Eighteen might be there…I thought that…"

"You thought that if she and I got together as much as possible we would make amends….Videl-san…"

"Videl, just Videl." She corrected and Anya nodded.

"Look…" She thought of how to handle this. The woman was just trying to be nice and just a few nights ago Anya asked Eighteen to leave her alone. "Fine…I'll…try…but I can't say the same thing for my mom."

Videl's smile instantly bright up the room. "Wonderful! I will let Gohan know so he can tell everyone! You will be able to meet everyone else that couldn't make it to the wedding!"

"Everyone else?" She had met some weird people already…Who else was in Satan-san's crazy family?

"Though I doubt Vegeta will show up. It's okay." Videl shook her head. "I'm just glad! Everything will be alright, you'll see!"

After realizing she had a busy weekend, Anya said nothing. She had two things to do this weekend: meet Crista for another blood sample then go to some party at Gohan and Videl's home. She might have to tell Sam she wouldn't make it just in case.

"I'll…See what I can do but I can't make any promises." Which was true. It all depended her employer at the bar. Weekends were generally the worst at the bar.

"Great! I will see you then!" Videl said her goodbyes and left Anya to finish getting ready.

Anya stood there in her now silent apartment, wondering what she was getting into.

 **Next Time: It Begins**


	8. It Begins

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 8: It Begins**

The week flew by faster than Anya could even run with it. Sam didn't like the fact that his star bartender was taking the weekend off but since she was now related to the 'world's hero' he was a bit lenient. It had been a long time since Anya had a free weekend to herself and after the blood draw and family get together she was going to spend the rest of the weekend on her leather couch and just veg out completely.

Anya hadn't heard from Dr. Wellston in a while but as promised she did talk to her mother who was practically bursting with tears. The woman was so distraught that not a single word came out of her mouth and Anya decided to just leave it at that. When Celeste had one of those episodes it was best to just wait until she calmed down.

She hadn't heard from Crista either which worried her a bit. Anya wondered if anyone found out Crista was using Capsule Corporation's technology without permission but after seeing Crista again that Saturday Anya was relieved.

"How are you feeling? Anything different?" Crista asked her as she drew a vile of Anya's blood.

"Actually no I don't feel any different." That was the truth. There had been no change whatsoever in her health after she stopped taking those pills. "I feel a bit more aware though…"

Crista frowned. "Define aware?"

A shrug. "I don't know…I guess I've just been waking up more refreshed than usual." That was also true. Anya discovered she was now sleeping better and waking up more awake and alert. She hadn't had a cup of coffee in days.

"That's good!" Crista's eyes brightened as she finished the blood draw. "I'll get this to the lab right away. The first test DID show as I thought…there were small doses of radiation in your bloodstream but your antibodies weren't being destroyed."

"English please for us morons without a science degree?" Anya raised an eyebrow, Crista chuckled.

"It means just as we thought…the radiation had no affect on you. You're not going to glow green."

Anya snorted. "Damn…and I was just thinking it would be nice to be a glow stick for a while."

This caused Crista to outright laugh.

"Have you talked to your mom?" Crista asked as she put the vile away.

A sigh. "Yeah but every time I show up she just starts one of her crying fits. Satan-san and I agreed to just wait until she calms down a bit."

"Do you think she knew what was in those pills?" Crista asked.

"No, but I seriously believe she knew Dr. Wellston did something to me to wake me up." Anya stood. "I wouldn't put it past her to do something drastic to save me. Though I can't blame her for doing it."

"That's the spirit!" A smile. "I should know the results by next week." She frowned. "I wish you had a dang phone, Anya."

"Can't afford one." Anya stated. "See you later. Don't get caught."

Bidding her friend a brief goodbye Any made the trek towards Gohan and Videl's place. She had been there only once but knew the way. The manor looked like an old building but Anya new differently. Inside was a decent manor, a perfect size for a couple like Videl and Gohan. From what Anya had been told the two hadn't been married for long. Videl was a nice decent lady, a sharp contrast to her father (the crazy idiot wearing capes).

It was Gohan who let her in, guided her to the court yard out back. There were familiar faces to be sure, Krillin and his wife Eighteen (who gave a simple glance before turning away), that weird pink creature with the large appetite, and others Anya had never seen before. Studying people had become a normality for her after working at a bar thus recognizing faces were quite easy for her to do but some of these people were just…odd…

For one thing, a guy with green skin? Seriously?

"Ah! You must be Anya-chan!" A blue haired woman was the first to actually greet Anya. "Bulma Briefs!"

Anya's jaw literary hit the floor. This freaking family knew Bulma Briefs!?

"What the hell?" She looked at Gohan with the shock still written all over her face. "You KNOW this lady!?"

Gohan blinked. "Oh…yeah…She's a family friend." He laughed. "There are a lot of people you haven't met yet!"

Anya raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't stupid…Something was up. She glanced around and noticed her mother wasn't present but Satan-san was. She crossed her arms, glared at Gohan.

"What the hell is going on?"

Gohan did that nervous laugh of his…he was hiding something.

"Anya-chan!" Satan-san came sauntering over. "Celeste couldn't make it, the poor—"

"If someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on in five seconds I'm walking out of here and not looking back." Anya hated secrets, especially now that she knew Dr. Wellston AND her mother had kept a big one from her.

"Well…You see…" Satan-san began. "Celeste told me and I—"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Oh I see…My own mother decided to tell her newly extended family yet didn't even bother to tell her daughter that she allowed a doctor to inject said daughter with some magical substance he found on a damn hike." Yeah, that sounded like something her mother would do. The woman was batshit crazy sometimes.

The whole area fell silent, making Anya frown.

 _Why's everyone staring at me like that?_ The stares were beyond weird. The green guy's gaze was a bit unnerving at best. It was like he was staring right through her…into her very soul.

"Anya-san…" Gohan's voice made her turn to the guy. "What are you talking about?"

It took Anya a moment before she realized she had goofed. Damn her anger. It got the better of her sometimes. Wait a minute, if Gohan didn't know then that meant Videl had kept quiet about the whole thing. What the hell was this party for anyway?

"Anya-san…" Bulma Briefs was staring at her now, a look of curiosity on her face. "What do you mean… injected with?"

Anya felt a headache coming on. Did everyone have to freaking know!? She placed a hand on her head, shaking it for her eye sight was starting to blur.

"Anya-chan!" Satan-san was on her in a flash. "Have you been taking your medication?"

She glared at him. "Why the HELL would I take modified cancer pills when I don't freaking have cancer!?" She could feel her anger start to boil over again.

The pain in her head was increasing. It felt like a vice was squeezing her head to the point where she could barely breathe.

When had the room started to spin?

Something was breaking all around her, like a popping sound. What was it?

Was that wind? When did the wind pick up? There was screaming…Who was screaming?

"Anya-san!" That was Gohan's voice but it sounded distant at best.

Something hit the back of her neck and darkness claimed her, the sounds, the feelings, completely gone.

She promptly welcomed the silence.

 **Next Time: Kami Blood**


	9. Kami Blood

**Okay a few things: from my understanding, Shin has never really truly been called a kami, instead his title is Kaioshin…However, because of his connection with Beerus, who is ultimately called a kami in the show, one can assume Shin is ACTUALLY a kami but a lesser one in the eyes of our fighter friends due to his small stature and somewhat weak fighting skills (the show portrays him this way, however in the manga, especially Super…whoo boy! Don't mess with Shin!). Shin is actually one of my most favorite characters next to Mirai Trunks (Who just might make an appearance but I'm not promising anything!). I figured since the Majin Buu arc, and after viewing how he is portrayed in Super, he has grown in maturity but still retains his pure nature. I believe he still holds his values of respect for his station and thus wouldn't want anyone to perceive him as the completely weak and spastic (at times) person the DBZ warriors know him to be. (I mean come on! Goku never ONCE asked Shin to train him, at least to my knowledge, thus making the audience believe Goku sees Shin as too weak to be his master!) It is my thoughts that Shin would wish to correct this huge misrepresentation of himself.**

 **Now that we've gotten that out of the way, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 9: Kami Blood**

Anya had fainted again. When she woke she wasn't in a hospital room, rather a very unfamiliar one that looked like a hospital room, only more homely.

"Ugh, my head." She sat up, reached for her aching head. Maybe she SHOULD start taking those pills again…No, there was no need for them! Unless she really DID have cancer…

She tried to recall what happened at the party but everything was just a blur at best. She remembered going to the courtyard with Gohan, meeting Bulma Briefs, yelling then…

A door some odd links away opened, revealing Gohan. Oddly enough, he wasn't surprised she was awake.

"Anya-san…How are you?" He was calm and inviting.

"Where the hell am I?" She was so over this cloak and dagger stuff.

"Capsule Corporations." When Gohan said that, Anya was wide awake instantly. What the HELL was she doing at Capsule Corporations!?

"Anya-san…Can you get out of bed?"

"Yeah…" That was an odd question. "What's going on?" Now Gohan was keeping secrets from her? What the hell?

He said nothing as he guided her to what Anya assumed was a lab. There were people there, most she recognized.

"Well welcome to the waking world sleepy head!" Bulma gave her a smile. "Ready to find out your results?"

Anya raised an eyebrow.

Bulma sighed and continued. "Look, Anya-san…We…believe we know what you were injected with…" Anya was about to say something but Bulma cut her short. "Spare me, I'm not stupid. I knew that intern, Crista, was doing something odd." She crossed her arms, smirked. "Nothing escapes me! Anyway, after you passed out I practically ordered her to send me the results of you two's little experiment and had you brought here just in case."

Anya paused. She had just given Crista her blood that morning!

"I know what you're thinking!" Bulma nodded. "It takes about a week but girl…" She shook her head. "Let me just show you…" She pressed a button and the large screen before them came to life with pictures of blood cells on the screen.

"This side is your blood you gave Crista last week." Bulma nodded over to screen. "When you were on those pills…Yes I know about that to!" Geez, nothing escaped this woman's eyes! "Looks pretty normal…However…" Bulma was getting a little too excited now. "This is the blood you gave last week!"

The picture was now vastly different. Instead of reds, blacks, and whites there were now purples, pinks, and blues.

"The hell?" Anya pointed to the screen. "That's what's in me right now!?"

"Yep." Bulma frowned. "I can only assume—"

"Wait you said this is from LAST WEEK!?" Anya screamed at her.

"Anya-san…" She looked at Gohan who was frowning. "You've been asleep for an entire week…"

Anya paused. Oh crap! What about the bar!? Sam was going to can her!

"Don't you worry hon, I dealt with your work no problem." Bulma gave her a wink then continued "Those pills you were taking were obviously hampering or blocking what we're now seeing. Like I said, I believe I know what you were injected with several years ago…It took a bit but I had other samples to compare your blood to and I found a decent match!"

"Wait, wait…" Anya took a deep breath. "What do you mean match?"

"She means you were injected with the blood of another." Came another voice.

A new person walked into the space. This guy's hair reminded Anya of a punk rocker, a mohawk with a bang that fell to one side, but he looked like a normal human being. The shape of his eyes reminded Anya of a kindergarten diamond shape; they were outlined with black that reflected his black eyes. This lone person regarded the area with an…odd air that was mysterious in nature. The only really weird thing about him was his eyes and the fact he was wearing outdated bobble earrings.

"This is Shin-san." Gohan introduced him. Shin had to be a few inches taller than Gohan it seemed. "Ano…" Gohan appeared unsure of how to say what was on his mind.

"Okay…" Anya didn't like where this was going. Bulma walked up to her.

"Anya-san…I took blood from two people I believed were the donors…There was only one that was positive."

"Shin-san's the donor, Anya-san." Gohan explained. "It was his blood that woke you up from your coma."

"Um…Okay…Thanks I guess…But…" She glared. "Why the hell does my blood look like that!?" She pointed to the weird mass on the screen.

There was silence in the room.

"Shin-san…isn't…exactly human…" Gohan managed to point out.

"It seems that my blood has, in the past two weeks, completely altered your DNA, Anya-san." Shin finally spoke up. "Most likely, you will continue to change…Though I am not truly certain of this. Such a situation has never happened before."

Anya glared at him. "What the hell are you getting at?"

Shin raised an eyebrow at her attitude. Gohan immediately went to her defense.

"Sorry, Shin-san…Anya-san's…Had a pretty hard time…"

"I see…" Shin stated then turned his gaze back to Anya. "The form you see before you was suggested by Gohan to help you better…cope with the situation at hand. What I am to tell you might seem beyond your comprehension, but it is the truth."

He let out the biggest reveal of all.

"You were apparently injected with the blood of a Kaioshin…or what you might perceive to be a kami." He gave a long look. "In short, Anya-san…You are becoming like me…A Kaioshin…A kami."

 **Next Time: Reality vs. Ficiton**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again I hear the screams: "Kaioshin-sama isn't human!"**

 **No, he isn't but I often wondered if the populace actually saw his normal form. I mean, it WOULD make sense seeing as that only our lovable DBZ crew would notice his and Kibito's odd appearance and clothing when they first entered the scene. Being a kami himself, wouldn't Shin have the ability to manipulate the mortal's portrayal of him? I would think so. Don't worry my friends, he won't hold this form for long! I promise! Until next time!**


	10. Reality vs Fiction

**I just couldn't stop cracking up as I wrote this chapter. I imagined Goku going into an actual bar and getting drunk…Then the thought of Shin going into a bar just made me double over in laughter. No way would he ever step FOOT in one but nonetheless (grin).**

 **Also, some of you might say that I am writing Shin as a bit TOO mature but again, it's my belief that he DID mature over time. Besides, he DOES have a better sense of maturity in Super which does slip on occasion when someone does something embarrassing or completely disrespectful of their station (Elder Kai and his dirty magazines is a BIG example). Such an occasion hasn't occurred...Yet...**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 10: Reality vs. Fiction**

"Geez, you are one lucky lady! Related to Satan-san AND familiar with THE Bulma Briefs?" Anya immediately saw the dollar signs appear in Sam's eyes. "Not the mention that you're a pretty good bartender…Who would fire YOU anyway? I've made more money in the past month than this dump makes in a year!"

The bar had been slow anyway, as Sam had told her once she started getting her station ready for the night.

"Hey…" The guy had a worried look about him. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" Anya sighed. "Just family problems."

That was saying a lot.

The night wore on with very little patrons. Apparently some tournament or something was going on in another town or something; Anya frankly just drowned it all out and did what she could to get her mind off of current affairs.

She realized everyone was absolutely insane when it came to Satan-san's family and friends. She remembered storming out of the lab, ignoring everyone and just saying she had work that night.

Who the hell would even believe it anyway? It sounded like some stupid fairy tale or something! Kamis, and all that mess…There had to be another explanation…Maybe Anya really DID have cancer, it was just a new breed that no one has ever heard of before.

Whatever, she was fine; she felt healthy, and just wanted to be left alone for a bit. Working helped her a lot; it took her mind off of everything. As the middle of the night began, Anya had completely forgotten what happen that morning at Capsule Corporations and she was thankful for it.

Sadly though, when those three walked in, her happiness crashed completely.

"Anya-san!" The yell could be heard all over the bar. Gohan's father, Goku, had been the one to scream it out. The guy had a goofy grin on his face; did the guy not even know he was in a bar? Right next to him was his glasses wearing son, Gohan; right behind them with a light scowl on his face was the new guy, Shin.

"Otousan, please!" Gohan sighed then pushed his father towards the bar. "Hello, Anya-san."

Goku blinked. "Hey, wait a second…If she's turning into a kami then—" Gohan smacked a hand over his father's mouth.

"Sorry, Anya-san. My father means well." Gohan smiled but blinked when Anya's back was to him. "Anya-san?"

"If you aren't here to get alcohol then leave." She was busy making some drink for a waitress at the moment, at least that's what she was going to tell them if they asked.

Shin had an odd look about him. His eyes were darting around, taking in everything around him. "What is this place exactly?"

Anya actually turned around and looked at the guy. Was he serious!? He walks into a bar not knowing what it was in the first place!?

"Seriously?" She eyed Gohan. "Where the hell did you get this guy?"

Gohan just laughed. "Father, why don't we go over here…" He deftly pushed his father out of the way to get a table. Goku practically drooled when he found out food was served at the Silver Snake.

Anya shook her head. "And I thought MY parent was crazy…" She eyed the person across the bar. Like Gohan and Goku, Shin stood out amongst the drunks. He seemed just too…well…classy to be in a place like this. "Something tells me you either stubbornly came here with them or they dragged you here. Either way, I've got nothing to say."

"You are being unreasonable." It was obvious Shin did NOT like this place but he was holding his own.

She laughed. "Oh really? Says the guy who claims to be some 'kami' or something." Anya rolled her eyes. "Talk about one-liners…"

He frowned.

"Anya!" A server came up to the bar. "I need two of the specials on the rocks!"

"Give me about five minutes." The Silver Snake had a special drink called the Cobra. It was the first mixed drink Anya had to learn before she could work here. Now she went to quick work at making the complicated drink that normally would take two to three minutes per glass. In under a minute, under the ever watchful eyes of Shin, Anya produced the drinks for the waitress who just stood there dumbfounded.

"What?"

The waitress blinked. "Wow! Anya you've gotten faster! That was…Wow! I couldn't keep up! And I swear that bottle of rum moved on its own!"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Just take the drinks, Emely."

The bewildered waitress just nodded and left.

"Can you not see what just happened?" Shin spoke up again. "Your reflexes—"

"It's called practice, idiot." Anya took a deep breath. It wouldn't look good for her to bicker with a customer. "Even the waitresses here get a little tipsy sometimes, it's best to just ignore their rants."

Shin stared at her incredulously. "I see…It appears you need more convincing." He looked around the space. Besides Goku and Gohan there were only two other patrons in the establishment, not that Anya was counting she just like to know how many guests were at the bar at all times.

Shaking her head Anya just went back to the work at hand. She had chores to do and now was as good a time as any to do them. She couldn't waste her time dealing with a crazy idiot who needed a dose of reality at the moment.

"The male over there in the corner will ask for something called a beer, his fifth one I believe. The other sitting near the window will be coming up here to speak with you, though you might not enjoy such a conversation."

Anya's green eyes stared at Shin like he suddenly grew three heads. Almost instantly the lone server that night came up to the bar.

"Anya, you might want to get Joey inside to escort that guy out." She nodded over to the guy in the corner, the very one Shin had just spoken about. "He's wanting another beer, it's gonna be his fifth one! I think he's totally wasted."

A blink of confused, green eyes. "Uh…Yeah…"

"Hey there…" The man that sat at the window came up a few seconds later, plopped his rather large behind into a stool right next to Shin and gave a grin at Anya. He tried to lay on the charm as he spoke, "I hear you're Satan-san's step-daughter…Just so happens I used to—"

"Save it bud." Anya felt another headache coming on. "Whatever you're selling, I ain't buying. So take your greasy butt away."

The guy wasn't happy with Anya's answer. "Hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

"I just did." Anya huffed.

"You little—" The guy reached over the bar but Shin was faster. He gripped the guy's wrist, stared the guy down as though he were staring at a the lowest of the low.

"You should leave immediately."

The guy suddenly relaxed as Shin let him go.

"I should leave immediately." The guy was like a broken record. Anya watched the guy grab his keys then walk out the door without another word.

Anya just stood there completely stunned. What the heck just happened!?

"All Kaioshin can read the minds of mortals. We also have the power of telekinesis, which allows us to control others if the need arises." Shin explained without batting an eyelash. Did the guy even HAVE eyelashes? Who knew under all that eyeliner.

"When the time comes you too will most likely obtain these abilities, though I am unsure as to exactly how strong those abilities might become." He frowned. "I am sorry…this situation must be quite unsettling for you to comprehend. Even I am shocked to know that my blood saved someone…but…I did not know it would in fact change that person." He stared at her. "You might not know of it, nor feel it happening, but even as I sit here in this…interesting establishment, I can plainly see that you are indeed changing."

She rolled her eyes. "This is a bar...of course people would want alcohol…Well…besides those two." She nodded over to Gohan and Goku who were enjoying their fifth plate of food. "And everyone knows who my step-father is…" Cue confused look from Shin. "Never mind, whatever. What just happened…yeah it happens all the time around here."

Another frown. "I see…Would you please step to your left a bit? I do not wish for you to be harmed."

Anya eyed him. "What?"

It took seconds before she realized his eyes were glowing, or was that just a trick of the light?

There were shouts all around as the back wall, where hundreds of glass bottles containing all sorts of alcohol, began to suddenly burst, spraying glass all over the place. Anya quickly moved to her left but in the process got stabbed by a shard of glass; it practically impaled her left hand.

"What the hell happened here!?" Sam came out from the back, shocked at seeing the glass all around and alcohol covering the floor.

"Anya-san!?" Gohan was at the bar as well, concerned for Anya clearly written all over his face.

"I'm alright." She hissed as she pulled out the rather large piece of glass from her hand. The blood oozed out as she took a clean cloth to wrap it up while Sam went to get a broom.

However, the cloth was taken from her as Shin gripped the wrist of her injured hand. A mere touch of his finger and Anya watched in shock as her wound completely closed up, healed to perfection.

Despite the clamor all around him, Shin was calm. A chill hit Anya then…Those eyes of his staring her down. The smirk he wore spoke of absolute triumph.

"Now do you believe me, Anya-san?"

 **Next Time: Fleeting Thoughts**


	11. Fleeting Thoughts

**I've got one more Author's Note for you all! I absolutely HATE Kaibito (the merged form of Kibito and Shin) and was so glad they finally were split apart in Dragonball Super! In my story, they had already split up well before their appearance in Super, thus it has already been known they used the Dragonballs to do such!**

 **Chapter 11: Fleeting Thoughts**

"Okay, so can do a few magic tricks, so what?"

Yes, Anya was being stubborn as hell. The bar had to close early because well, there was glass everywhere! Sam insisted he and the others would clean up the mess.

"Can't have the champ's kiddo getting hurt!" He had told her before she left. "Go on now, get home!"

Guess there WERE some perks to being related to Satan-san because Anya sure didn't want to clean up all that mess. Unfortunately some alcohol managed to hit Goku and the guy had become drunk because of it. Who knew you could get drunk just by getting it spilled on your face!? Anyway Gohan decided to escort his father home where he would most likely be greeted by a rather furious wife.

Anya on the other hand headed home as usual but this time around she had an escort. Shin had refused to followed Gohan and Goku, instead choosing to follow Anya.

"You cannot be serious." Shin gave a sigh. "Humans are quite stubborn."

"Damn right we are." Anya proudly stated it. "So go on home, because this human isn't going to listen to your—"

She gave a sharp yelp before her feet were no longer touching the pavement under them. She found herself rising higher and higher; at one point she was hanging upside down in the air holding onto a lamp post.

"What the hell!?" She was completely freaking out right now.

"Calm yourself. Your emotions are causing your abilities to run rampant." Shin was right beside her, effortlessly floating in mid-air with his arms crossed.

"Freaking help me you freak!" She screamed out loud. It was like gravity didn't recognize her anymore! She was literary being pulled up towards the sky! She feared if she let go of the lamp post she would end up in space by now!

He stared at her for a long moment.

"First, take a deep breath. Stress will not help the situation, believe me I know." He instructed. "Concentrate your energy on the bottom of your feet. Will it to force you to stabilize." She gave him a glare. "It is like telling your feet to go back to the ground, Anya-san."

"You can't be serious…." She huffed he eyed her.

"Do you want my help or not?" Now he was getting annoyed. So the guy really did have his limits and she was pushing them. "You can do what I suggested or wait until you are completely drained of energy. Either way you will be back on the ground. The choice is truly yours to make, Anya-san."

What a pompous jerk! Anya thought and he raised an eyebrow.

"This 'pompous jerk' is trying to help you…I would take my advice to heart, Anya-san."

It took her a minute before she realized he had read her mind.

Son of a—she stopped herself immediately when those beady eyes almost challenged her to continue with her rude thoughts.

"Fine…" Despite holding onto a lamp post for dear life, Anya turned away. "How do I…do that thing you… 'suggested'…"

He gave a smile before giving her more instruction. It took a moment but eventually Anya's feet were back on the ground.

She breathed in relief.

"It is not bad to become one of us, Anya-san…" Shin was ever the calm one. "I know it might seem a bit…troubling at first but this is your new reality." He continued. "This cannot be changed, Anya-san."

"What if I just start taking those pills again…" Yeah! Anya saw his look. "Think stupid. I was injected two years ago…and just NOW…" She shook her head. "I'll just go to Dr. Wellston and get myself back on the medication. It'll stop this mess from happening and—"

"Why are you so stubborn on this subject?" Shin seemed to not understand her objection. "Doesn't every mortal wish to become a god?"

She gave him a glare.

"The gods or kamis or whatever you're called can go to hell! How do you let an innocent kid go through their entire childhood in a bed with ventilators breathing for her!?" Again her anger was getting the better of her. "I'm sure Gohan told you, that Eighteen put me in a coma for most of my life. And NOW you decide to show up, only because Dr. Wellston was an idiot!?" She shook her head. "Spare me!"

Shin had become oddly silent.

"Gohan did state such to me. He also told me of your…attitude that rivals the Sayajin." This time she gave him a look. "Anya-san…This situation is new and strange to the both of us. My advice…Go home and sleep. We will talk in the morning." She was about to protest when he added, "Need I remind you I CAN force you to do such. Please do not make me, Anya-san."

Realizing she was screwed Anya just shook her head. "Don't freaking follow me…Like I want you to know where I live!" She added, "and DON'T READ MY MIND!" She stormed off with a huff, muttering curses under her breath.

Shin watched her go silently; when she was out of sight the Kaioshin mask was gone and he gave a long sigh.

"Kaioshin-sama." In the depths of an alleyway Kibito appeared, the ever watchful protector of his master. The large, pink skinned guardian had made himself scarce ever since Shin's first greetings to Anya.

"Kibito, I am…worried." Sure Shin has been worried in the past but this was a different kind from before. During the hunt for Majin Buu he was a mere idiot believing he could conquer such a foe on his own, not truly knowing the power of mortals until he bared witness to it himself. Now wiser and a bit stronger, this new task would surely become another test for him for Anya was nothing like Goku and his entourage of family and friends. She had been raised to believe her mere existence to be reality when in truth there was so much more out there to explore and observe.

"It is difficult for mortals to understand the supernatural, or so I am told, Kaioshin-sama." Kibito stated. "Especially humanity."

"That is how it should be honestly…" Shin stated. "However…"

"The woman is truly a victim of circumstances. You know there are only two paths for her now, one of which I know you will not wish for her to take."

Though their rankings were vastly different, Shin greatly valued Kibito's words. They had been through much together.

"What should be done then? Force her to accept?" Shin could not do that. He had decided long ago to not force his will on anyone anymore. It wasn't in his nature to do so.

"Perhaps you should tell her the truth, Kaioshin-sama." Kibito suggested.

"And which truth is that?"

A smile from the big pink lug.

"That when we first arrived here, before we even began our search for Majin Buu…The moment we touched Earth's soil, you could hear her. You once told me you heard an odd voice…a child's at best…That kept crying out for help. No matter what you did, it could not be ignored." Kibito chose his words carefully. "Mind my rudeness, but was it not this child's quivering voice that made you reconsider our initial plan back then?"

Shin would never forget that moment. Before entering the tournament, he had become determined to locate the child with the quivering voice. Dragging Kibito behind him, Shin had followed it towards a human hospital into a room where a sleeping young woman was attached to several machines. This young woman practically smelled of death but her soul just wouldn't leave her body, refused to actually; no matter how much Shin tried to coax it out so it could be free. He could have tried to heal her but back then he truly believed he could not do that…her fate was sealed and messing with fate was not something even a kami would think of doing. All he did was lie to the child; gave her words and thoughts of encouragement so that her soul wouldn't linger when it was time for it to leave her body.

He had completely forgotten about her until a week ago when Goku came to the Kai plane and told him the strange news of a human possibly having Kaioshin blood. At first Shin didn't believe him but Goku was insistent. Reluctantly he followed the warrior back to Earth, got his blood drawn and waited for the spectacle to end for there was no way something so outlandish could happen.

But it did…and it happened to the young woman he saw in that hospital room.

Of course Anya would be angry…all alone, living within your own thoughts and unable to move. She might not remember his encouraging words but at least she was alive now. However, if she didn't accept his offer…she wouldn't be alive for very long.

"Let's go home for now, Kibito." Shin decided. "We will return in the morning."

"Yes, Kaioshin-sama." Kibito frowned at Shin's human form. "Would it not be easier for her to see your true form?"

"At this point I think it would be irrelevant my form." Shin decided. "Besides it will be easier to move around like this." He frowned. "I am still worried though…He is starting to stir…It is only a matter of time before…"

"Before destruction comes."

"Yes…" Shin looked back in the direction Anya went. "I cannot, in all good conscious, allow her to be destroyed when ultimately her new life is my doing." He looked towards his long time friend and protector. "We will watch her carefully, but do not allow Elder Kai access…" He shook his head. "I fear he will not be the most…appropriate of observers in this situation…"

"Agreed."

In a flash the two were gone, hoping in the morrow there would be more progress…If all did not go as planned, Shin would have no choice but to tell Anya her options…

Become his apprentice…or face destruction.

 **Next Time: Final Straw**


	12. Final Straw

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 12: Final Straw**

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Anya? Wake up!"

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Anya honey, please wake up!"

A groan.

"The hell…ACK!"

Anya dropped right into her bed, a loud yelp as her back hit the sheets. Apparently she had been floating over it without her knowing but she wasn't about to believe that.

"ANYA! Oh my, PLEASE!"

Groaning Anya heard the frantic voice of her mother at the door. Groggy and a bit temperamental, Anya tore open the door ready to give the woman the most rude and deplorable retort.

Celeste practically ignored the death glare, rushing into the apartment.

"Are you alright? I heard a scream!" The woman was looking Anya over, who looked as anyone did when their precious sleep had been abruptly disturbed: harried and in serious need of coffee.

"Mom? What the hell?" Anya glanced at a clock nearby, groaned when she realized the time. "Mom…It's freaking 7 in the morning!" She didn't get off of work until 2 that morning!

"I know honey but I just couldn't…" the woman looked frazzled. "Oh honey…can we please talk?"

Anya's eyebrow twitched but knowing her mother wouldn't budge until appeased, allowed the woman to sit on her leather couch while coffee was brewed.

"Dear you really should move in with me and Satan-san." Celeste shook her head at the disarray that was her daughter's apartment. "We have the room you know."

"Hell no and that's my final answer." Oh sweet glorious coffee… Anya took a long sip, loving the sweet rapture of it sliding down her throat, awakening her dulled senses.

"I wanted to fully apologize…" Celeste finally spoke up as to her reason for being there so early in the morning. Anya didn't join her on the couch, instead chose to stay close to the coffee pot in case she needed to down the whole thing which would most likely happen.

The woman before her continued. "It took me a while to calm down but…" There were tears in her eyes. "I didn't know what else to do…They were going to cut you off of life support!" The woman reached inside her purse for a laced handkerchief. "I just couldn't bare losing you so when Dr. Wellston came in with the experimental drug I just…"

Truthfully Anya didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning, but that was her mother…When Celeste was ready to apologize she wouldn't wait for you, she would do it on her own time no matter the circumstances.

"What's done is done, mom." Anya knew the only way to get the woman to leave would be to just accept her apology. "I'm fine, I'm healthy, who cares anymore?"

Celeste's tears suddenly disappeared, replaced with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, Anya honey!" Celeste rose and hugged her only child. "That's fantastic!" The woman's face beamed with sheer happiness. "And I've found you the perfect doctor! In fact I found him on the street this morning!"

Was she serious!? Doctors didn't just appear on the freaking street!

"Mom…"

"No butts! Let me make it up to you." Celeste's eyebrows rose, a slight twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Besides, he looks rather handsome…I had him come with me to your apartment!"

"Oh geez mom! Seriously!?" Now she was playing matchmaker with some stranger on the street!? What if this guy ended up being some serial killer!?

But Celeste wasn't listening. "Oh dear, you can only stay young for so long!" She rushed to the door where the stranger was waiting to be let in. "Please come in, sir!"

"Thank you." Anya nearly spat out her precious coffee. "You are most hospitable."

A vein nearly popped as HE of all people walked in…Shin glanced around once before setting his eyes upon the glaring Anya.

"Dear, this is Dr. Kai…I met him while he was heading towards his practice this morning!" Celeste beamed. "We started talking and—"

Anya slammed her coffee mug onto the counter; the mug effectively broke into tiny little pieces.

"Get the hell out." It was a warning, one she certainly knew Shin could hear.

"Oh Anya—"

"Ma'am…" Shin didn't even glance at Celeste, instead his eyes bore upon Anya. "Do not worry about your daughter, she will be in good hands. This I truly promise."

Celeste just smiled. "I shouldn't worry! Anya's in good hands!" Then without a second glance at said daughter, walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"You son of a bitch!" Anya barked out. "NOW you involve my MOTHER!?"

The cabinets shook.

"We are running out of time, Anya-san." Shin didn't flinch as the coffee pot was aimed right for his head but before it could make its mark floated inches from his black eyes. Anya didn't speak a word as the coffee pot floated right back to the counter on its own.

"You are angry, that is understandable, but this situation will not change. It will be more beneficial if the world believes I am merely your doctor…"

"So you just STALKED my own mother and convinced her!?"

"I merely eased the mind of a very concerned parent. She is very worried of you, Anya…A strong indicator of her love for her only daughter."

Anya let out an very inhumane shriek.

"Leave me the HELL alone!" She didn't care if her neighbors heard her. All she cared about was getting this idiot out of her poor excuse of a life!

All of a sudden her feet flew from under her and she was staring down at Shin, her back pressed against the ceiling. Absolute terror hit her first before she realized he hadn't done this to her.

Shin raised an eyebrow up at her flaying form hanging precariously from above. "I believe the first lesson should be flying, don't you think, Anya-san?"

She just gave him the rudest glare ever.

"Bite me you sonofa—" She tumbled right smack onto her hardwood floor, pain enveloping her very core.

Briefly letting go of the Kaioshin mask he typically wore, Shin sighed.

"I believe this will require a much more suitable place…" He frowned. "I do not wish to impose upon them but there is very little choice."

About an hour later a begrudging Anya had been dragged to the Capsule Corporations main building. Well, she wouldn't call it 'dragging' per say…After getting dressed, one touch of Shin's hand and suddenly the dome building was there, mocking her, laughing at her in the face.

Now she was practically beaming at the glare Bulma Briefs' husband was giving Shin who just stood there without an ounce of emotion on his face.

"Why the HELL would I want to let—"

"Of course you can use the gravity chamber for a bit, Shin-san!" Bulma butted in before her husband could speak another word. In her eyes it was best to be friends with the higher being!

"Woman that—"

Bulma just practically ignored him. "Please, use it to your hearts content! Do you need to know how to change the gravity?"

"That will not be necessary, thank you." Shin nodded his thanks as well. "Anya-san tends to float out of control and thus requires an adequate space to practice her new abilities."

"Of course!" Bulma beamed. "Please, enjoy!"

"Like hell I will…" Anya grumbled, joy completely gone, before Shin touched her shoulder and they disappeared from sight.

The space she now occupied was huge and made completely of metal. A terminal sat in the middle of it all.

"This is the gravity chamber. A place Briefs-san created for Vegeta to train." Shin explained to her. "I did not think you would wish to be off world yet thus this is the only space that will be appropriate."

Anya promptly planted herself onto the cold metal floor, crossed her arms and like a two year old sulked.

"Anya-san, please…" He was losing his patience.

Still she would not budge.

Shin frowned and all pleasantries were immediately gone.

"Fine…have it your way…"

Vegeta stood outside his precious gravity chamber wondering what the hell was going on in there. He wasn't one to pry but he wasn't about to just sit and wait around for some idiot to use his own training facility!

"Oi! Vegeta!" The vein of his existence popped up beside him, the idiot Kakkorot. "I felt Shin's ki and—"Kakkorot may be an idiot but his stupidity had its limits. He had put the pieces together instantly; Vegeta knew this because the idiot held that sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh! He's in there with Anya-chan!" Goku got a grin at the possibility of learning techniques from a Kaioshin. That was Goku's thing anyway, learning any and everything he could!

Vegeta wouldn't admit it out loud but it DID sound promising for a moment. Shin was a higher being and knew more than that King Kai guy Goku always trained with. Though the purple skinned midget was obviously weaker than most, he did have knowledge that no one else had.

Before Goku could use his instant transmission technique to discover what was transgressing in the gravity chamber, there were flashes of lights, a brief scream, then as the two anticipated Sayajins looked on, the Gravity Chamber door opened.

Out stepped Shin in his temporary human form (again Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but otherworldly being looked much more like a kami in this form than that stupid short self of his) an unconscious Anya in his arms. She looked rather beat up with bruises, bleeding cuts, and her clothes were absolutely torn to the point where if a brief wind were to come she would surely be without clothing.

Vegeta could feel the air around the other worldly being. Sure, Vegeta himself could quite possibly defeat the Kaioshin but the moment at hand was not the time to think such thoughts…Not when this particular Kaioshin was giving off near murderous intent.

"Oi! Shin-san!" Goku wanted to go over to them but Vegeta, against his better judgement, stopped the idiot. Shin was not in the mood for conversation.

"Now is not the time idiot." Vegeta grumbled under his breath, his eyes focused on Shin walking towards the main household.

Goku, oblivious to everything, just blinked. "Eh? Watcha' mean Vegeta?" Shin walked right passed them, completely ignoring them. That's when Goku finally got the sense of mood. His eyes squared up, his body tensed.

"Oi, Vegeta…" A look of all seriousness hit the loveable Sayajin then. "What do ya think happened in there?"

Vegeta was silent but he could guess that the Anya woman had learned a very valuable lesson…

Do not mess with the gods.

 **Next Time: Compromises**

 **Author's Note: I could only imagine how terrifying it might actually be if a normal, or semi normal person in this case, went up against ANYONE from the DBZ series. Sure Shin has been mad before, but his opponents have been a tad bit stronger than himself. In Anya's case, she had crossed a very deep line and well…suffered the consequences. Unless you're Goku or Vegeta…I would seriously reconsider going against the kamis hon…**


	13. Compromises

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, incarnations, settings, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 13: Compromises**

Everything hurt…even her tongue hurt and it hadn't done anything but make her life a living nightmare!

She had discovered quickly her temper tantrum had crossed the invisible line. Shin's mood had changed from understanding to downright pissed off. He had quite literary kicked Anya's butt until she could move no more.

Geez, even her eyes hurt! Those green orbs focused on the blue ceiling above her. She was still at the Capsule Corporations building, that was for certain but right now she was so weak she could barely move. This weakness reminded Anya of her first days out of her coma…the first year actually…physical therapy nearly every day, having to learn to read and write all over again…Hell she even had to learn how to feed herself again!

Anya did NOT want to feel that weak again…

The tears stung her face yet no matter what they continued to fall. It was all she could do really, just lay there and cry for her now spiraling out of control life. Why couldn't she just go back to her awful existence? She hated attention, being left alone was more her style but now…

"I can't believe that…Ugh…Why would…Oh hey you're awake! Welcome back sleepy head!" Bulma Brief's smiling face replaced the blue ceiling. "How are you feeling?"

Anya didn't say anything, she couldn't because her mouth felt swollen shut. Bulma's fingers dried the tears that cascaded down Anya's cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay…" Bulma had become instant mother. "Sometimes, regrettably, we need someone to knock some sense into us." She glared and moved away. "He didn't have to go so far though…" She gave Anya a smirk. "Though you go girl! Stick it to these idiots!" She headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

Seconds after she left Shin entered the room. Silently he stood before Anya's fragile form. Quickly she shut her eyes, hoping against hope he believed she was asleep.

"You cannot fool me, Anya-san…" He stated. "However, I will let you just this once." There was a long pause. "This would not be the first time I had witnessed you so weak before…In the past you were hooked up to so many machines it seemed that you were more machine than human."

Green eyes burst open in sheer surprise. He gave a smile.

"Yes…I had seen you during your stay within the hospital so many years ago. Though it was a brief visit, your frail form helped me to understand how precious life can be." He glanced at her frail form. "I did not wish to harm you but your anger was clouding your judgement. You needed to look past it in order to move on." His eyes never left hers. "I am going to heal you now, please do not attempt to run."

A hand on her head, a green glow enveloping her and her wounds and aches were completely gone. Anya sat up in bed, her gaze to the sheets.

"I hate attention." She blurted out. "When I woke up, it was like a circus…Everyone kept asking me questions, wanting to know my progress…I felt so constricted I could barely breathe. I just wanted to be out of the spotlight, for everyone to just go away so I could lead my life without it being looked through a damn microscope."

"With things as they are, you will indeed garner attention you do not want, Anya-san." Shin spoke up.

"But the pills—"

"Nothing can stop the blood of a kami, Anya-san…It would eventually overpower whatever you take to hamper it. I can help you control your wayward gifts to a point where no one would even know you possess them, except Goku and his companions of course. I cannot leave them out of this loop, no matter how hard I try…" He chuckled, something he hadn't done in Anya's presence before. "Goku will eventually wish to know of your progress…"

"I don't want to be a fighter…I don't like brawls, I mean."

"Kaioshin are kamis of creation, Anya-san…we only go to battle unless it is absolutely necessary…many times it is the mortals who handle all battles and you will most certainly not be such for very long. I am sure you can feel it now, something is different about you…"

She stared at her hands. Anya didn't want to admit it but he was right on the mark. Something felt…odd…

 _I hope Anya-chan hurries up! I wanna spar! Wow! To fight a mortal turned kami! That'll be so cool! Does King Kai know!? Should I tell him!?_

 _Tell me what Goku? What's going on down there on Earth? Something feels strange even from up here…_

 _Do not breathe another word on this matter. It is Kaioshin business._

Anya practically jumped at the voices in her mind, the last one being Shin himself. She looked at the kai who just nodded.

"Are you now clear headed enough to begin?" Shin asked her.

Anya paused. What could she do anyway?

"Fine…You've convinced me…What—"

Bobble earrings fell into her lap, ones that resembled Shin's own. Anya picked up one. It looked like an old artifact or something.

"You must put those on before we begin. Those earrings signify your status as my apprentice."

She eyed him. "You can't be serious…" She couldn't walk around with these things on! People will look at her weird!

"I will compromise for now…You may leave them off while you go to that…job of yours." His face scrunched up into a disapproving scowl. "Though I do hope you realize you will not be working there for very long."

Anya gave him a smirk. "Makes me feel proud to know I'm working at an establishment that even the kamis themselves wouldn't enter."

"Pride can be very dangerous, Anya-san but…" Shin nodded approvingly. "Such pride of your job will translate well into your new studies."

"I've got one request though…I wanna know what you really look like."

"A fair trade."

A cordial treaty had been somewhat enacted. She had put the earrings on, with reservations no less. They felt light, yet heavy at the same time.

"Shall we begin then, Anya-san?" She turned to Shin but noticed he had effectively shrunk. She down casted her eyes towards the being who held the same eyes and mohawk as the Shin she knew, but his skin was purple and his clothing looked down right funky. He looked like a clown from a punk circus or something but without the freaky makeup.

Her hope instantly deflated.

"Please tell me I'm not going to end up looking like you…No offense…but I like your human form better."

"I cannot be for certain what will happen, but I can only assume if your form were to change, it already would by now."

"And don't expect me to wear that…god awful outfit…" She crossed her arms in sheer defiance. "That's where I draw the line!"

"This outfit is the outfit of the kamis!" A rather large pink skinned guy with white hair sauntered in. He looked rather mad. "You will do well to respect—"

A raised purple hand and the guy went silent.

"This is Kibito, my most trusted friend. He will also help guide your training."

Anya wanted to comment about the weirdos in her life but chose not to. She had decided NOT to get onto Shin's bad side. The guy might seem cool and calm but dang…when he got mad it was best to just step aside.

"Can I go home and change before this…wacko adventure begins?" Anya noticed her attire the moment she could sit up; apparently Bulma gave her some clothing to wear because Anya didn't own any silk pajamas.

Shin nodded. "Of course."

"Waah! Anya-chan! Yer awake!" Goku burst into the room. "Yes!" He was beaming, jumping up and down. "Let's go train!"

"You idiot get the hell out!" Anya covered her form and waved a hand. Goku went flying, his rock hard body crashing through the door and into the hallway wall.

Anya's jaw dropped. Did she just…?

"We should take you home before more madness ensues." Shin touched her hand. "Let us be off."

The three were gone in the blink of an eye.

 **Next Time: Lessons**


	14. Lessons

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 14: Lessons**

Trying again…Anya's first lesson as the apprentice to the Kaioshin…Flying.

Yeah it was a lot harder than it sounded.

Kibito took it upon himself to be Anya's instructor on this particular skill, stating it was a very basic one that all kamis should know how to do immediately. They had found a secluded location on Earth, a forest with plenty of cover to not arouse suspicion. Shin observed on a high hill as Kibito put the female through her paces. Every so often Anya would be seen in the trees, having a hard time figuring out how to come down. Based on his observations, Shin concluded that regular humans who had no ties outside of their mortal existence were downright hard pressed to disbelieve anything that did not fit into their blissful ignorance. It was a kind of innocence, he hypothesized, that the majority of mortals took for granted. A simple, somewhat carefree life that did not involve the supernatural.

It sounded like a sort of paradise really, but he wasn't about to acknowledge that.

"Ano…Kaioshin-sama…" Of course Goku would manage to locate them. The guy couldn't help but butt in when any sort of training was involved.

"No, Goku…I cannot allow you to be here." King Kai had broken the taboo of teaching mortals kami techniques, Shin would do no such thing; it was the most sacred of barriers left.

Goku pouted. "Awe! But—"

"Can we just face the facts that there's no way I'm going to get this!?" Anya barked out from her position in a nearby tree.

"Kaioshin-sama was right, you are quite disagreeable." Kibito was unfazed by her rants.

She glared down at him. "Well you would be too if you were given this situation!"

Goku blinked. "What's goin' on?"

"Anya-san is having a difficult time understanding the art of flying." Shin wanted to roll his eyes in frustration but that would look improper his position.

"Oh! I know how ta do that!" Goku beamed. "Can I teach her!? Please!?"

Shin stared at the man incredulously. "She is my pupil, Goku! I will decide what she learns and who she learns it from!"

"Then you are very bad teacher." Vegeta came up from another end of the forest.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku regarded his comrade at arms. "Watcha' doin' out here?"

"If you must know I come out here to get away from idiots like you." And he was sticking to that no matter what. There was no way in hell he would tell the idiot that he had become curious as well.

His thoughts did not escape Shin but the kami was at the moment a bit peeved.

"Kaioshin training takes years, centuries even…Anya-san is at a major disadvantage!" He stated matter-of-factly. "There is no way a mere mortal, including the both of you, would accumulate such information in just a mere day!"

"Humf…No wonder you're so weak…" Vegeta stated, Shin gave a glare.

"If we help could ya teach us a few things? Ne?" Goku grinned a bit at the kami, his eyes almost pleading.

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you now so interested…" He paused. "I see…" He gave a frown. "Goku…though I am thankful for your help defeating Majin Buu…I cannot allow you to help in the training of a Kaioshin." He was drawing that line indefinitely. The only reason these two were here was because Anya represented a sure fire way for a mortal to become a kami. Shin had made a mistake with her situation, he would not make that mistake again.

"The only way you will be getting through to a woman like that is to be tough." Vegeta grunted. "No offense, but you do not have such qualities."

Shin knew Vegeta was trying to not insult him but Shin took it as one. Not that the Kaioshin truly cared about what the warrior thought, but to do such in front of him? Really?

"Vegeta-san." Shin added the title to build an invisible wall between them. "Kaioshin must learn to control their anger. We are kamis of creation, not destruction." He stared up at Anya who was still stuck in the tree. "Anya-san has much anger within her…it needs to be corrected before any sort of training can commence." He left the two Sayajins, floated right up to Anya who clutched to the bark. "Let go, Anya-san."

"Are you kidding!?" She glared. "I'm going to float away again!"

"If you truly believe such, you will do such." Shin explained. "Remember what I told you the first time…Will all of your energy towards the bottom of your feet. If your thoughts are of flying off into outer space, you will do such. Believe in the opposite and you will discover such will not happen." She didn't budge, Shin tried another route. "Close your eyes." Another glare. "Please trust me, Anya-san."

A pause and green eyes disappeared underneath her eyelids.

"Now imagine there is a gentle wind under your feet…Your thoughts control it. All you have to do is tell it what you want it to, and it will abide your commands to the letter. Clear your mind…and tell the wind what to do." He had already figured out why she was having so much trouble doing this…Anya had lingering thoughts of her old life…She needed to let them go, to truly accept the mantle that has been placed upon her.

"I hate this…" She muttered with her eyes closed.

"I know." He gave his gentle reply. "But you must let go."

Sighing she took a breath…

She let go of the tree.

Shin gave a smile. "Anya-san…Open your eyes."

Green eyes opened and gapped. Instead of floating towards the sky she was floating in mid air.

"You see what happens when you let go of everything, Anya-san?" Shin told her.

"Yeah…" She frowned. "But it still sucks."

He just nodded.

"Well…what's next on the list?" She asked.

Shin had an idea. It came to him the moment he noticed Goku and Vegeta were present. Who better than the strongest mortals he knew to be used to help Anya with her next task?

"Goku! Vegeta!" He floated towards them. "Perhaps you can indeed provide some assistance."

Goku's eyes brightened. "Really!? Awesome!"

"Come here, Anya-san!" Shin instructed. "I want you to fly over!"

It took her a moment but Anya managed to slowly float over towards them. When her feet hit the ground she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate flying."

"You will become accustomed to it eventually. Your next lesson…" Shin pointed to the two Sayajins, one nearly jumping out of his feet, while the other just stood there seemingly disinterested in everything.

"Force these two to their knees."

Shin's words had even Vegeta staring at him. Did he just—

"Ano…Kaioshin-sama—ack!" Goku suddenly found himself on the ground. It felt like a thousand times gravity was pushing him into the very Earth beneath his feet. It was so sudden that it caught him off guard completely. He gritted his teeth but before he could react the pressure was gone.

Anya actually moved away from her small teacher. She had seen first hand the damage that Shin could do but she doubt he could defend himself against both of these two guys in front of her. They seemed…Much stronger than him or something…or were they?

"Please use as much force as necessary…" Shin told the two. "It would be good training for all involved. Anya-san must learn but you two as well…"

Vegeta snorted. "And what exactly are we supposed to learn from you?"

Shin eyed him. "That kamis should not be trifled with…"

It was obvious Shin didn't rather much like Vegeta but he did tolerate him, probably because he was a strong guy. The Kaioshin knew very well the main reason as to why this particular Sayajin decided to grace the area with his presence…Vegeta wanted to be like Anya. Though Vegeta had redeemed himself before, Shin was still weary of the Sayajin getting more power than he truly needed.

"Awe come on Vegeta! It'll be fun!" Goku patted Vegeta on the back.

Shin paused, keeping the mask of the Kaioshin, he said, "I must leave now for a bit…I leave her in your capable hands."

Anya gapped. "What!? Wait-"

"Anya-san…Remember what you just learned…you must let go of your mortal thoughts." Shin felt a since of pride for a moment. "You are a kami…a higher being than any mortal on Earth, including Goku and Vegeta. You gain their respect and you will no doubt gain respect from others in the process."

"How in the HELL am I supposed to do what you just did!?" She screamed.

Shin just stared at her.

"Simply will it to happen, and it will happen." With Kibito at his side, the great Kaioshin was gone.

Anya stared dumbfounded…He just left her like that!? What the hell!?

"Yatta! Let's get to it!" Ever the eager one Goku was prepared. He braced himself, gave a smirk. "Yosh! Com'on Anya-cha…er Anya-sama! Hit me with yer best shot!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all. Why in the HELL would he want to be apart of this madness anyway?

Still though, it was quite odd…Not but a few moments ago Kaioshin had wanted the two out of there immediately yet now he left his student in their care? Seriously?

Why suddenly leave your pupil like that? It truly didn't make any sense.

Unless there was something going on…Something that warranted the abrupt departure of the Kaioshin…

Vegeta, of all people, suddenly had a terrible feeling…Something was coming…

Something bad…

 **Next Time: Training**

 **AN: A fantastic reviewer made a comment that I realized I should REALLY clear up!**

 **"Kaioshin is NOT stronger than Goku!"**

 **Yes, that is expressed plainly in the Maijin Buu cycle. However, when I do my research, I use both the Manga and the Anime versions of these fantastic stories because like all book-to-movie adaptations, Anime leaves a LOT of things out or makes subtle changes that only someone who has read the manga would notice. I then, in some instances, use elements from both the manga and the Anima interpretations. (for example: in the manga, Shin cannot heal because he didn't finish his training, however, in the Anime he can heal, but in only one certain arc).**

 **For those who are only into the Anime, I can only express this: Shin has yet to partake in battle in Super thus do we really know if he is the same as he was in Majin Buu? Based on his personality, it can be assumed he was very embarrassed by the fact that he had to rely on powerful mortals to fix his mistake with Majin Buu and thus, during the time skip before Super, it can be assumed he spent that time getting stronger. How or why did I base this assumption? When he and Kibito make their debut in Super, it's very subtle, but you notice Shin has got his superiority smirk on when he greets Goku. This can be a prelude to the thinking that he has in fact gotten stronger but chooses to not display it because his self confidence is still shaky.**

 **Also, it doesn't help the fact that I'm a Shintoist so I tend to stay away from instances when mortal characters are perceived as stronger than the gods. That is why in this instance, when Goku is briefly pushed down by Shin's power, I made it as a 'caught off guard' moment. Goku and Vegeta would still see Shin as a weaker being, thus wouldn't expect such an instance in the first place.**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Training

**Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying your week! I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter (there's always at least one of those in every story...ugh...) however this is another challenge for me. I had to literary THINK like the characters in this particular chapter. I hope I did them justice! For all you Beerus-sama fans out there fret not! The great god of destruction shall make an appearance soon!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 15: Training**

Unlike flying, Anya had caught on quickly on telekinesis presumably due to it allowing her to control others for a brief time. It gave her sense of power over others, something she rarely had the chance to have.

Goku was quite the strange one at first, the utter goofball he was. Initially he had pretended that Anya's horrible attempts at making him fall until Vegeta, the silent one in all of this, barked out insults after discovering what Goku was doing.

"You idiot! It's no wonder your sons are so damn weak!" Vegeta barked out. "How the HELL are you capable of teaching ANYONE!?"

Evidentially Goku was used to Vegeta's disgust because he just brushed it aside.

"Awe give her a break, Vegeta!" Goku grinned. "It's like havin' a daughter!"

Vegeta just snorted.

"Look, you two can just go away you know." Anya suggested. "I know you don't want to be here."

Vegeta especially. It was rather obvious he wanted to be somewhere else. Still he stayed put, not giving his reasons why. More than likely Anya would never know.

"Ano…Anya-sama…" Anya rolled her eyes. "Gohan told me—"

"Yeah, yeah…" Everyone freaking knew apparently. "Eighteen, coma…yeah I get it." She was so tired of all of this.

"I think it's awesome!" Goku was so freaking chipper it was annoying. "How did you survive!? I mean, Eighteen sure was strong back then!"

That was a damn good question…How the hell DID someone survive that onslaught? If memory served correctly, no one had survived. The Dragonballs had to be used to bring all of the people back to life.

How in the hell did THIS pathetic human standing before him survive in the first place?

Vegeta wanted to know...badly...He wanted to know how Anya survived a full frontal android attack. Her power levels, in the beginning, were minuscule at best, lower than even Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father. A mere invisible blimp…She hadn't been given the kami blood until several years later, which now, as he gazed at her, he could clearly see her power level had changed drastically. With proper training she could very well give Piccolo a run for his money.

Could she have had power all along and the blood now inside her had merely brought it out? If so where did it come from? Even the humans that fought the andriods were clearly no match for them.

And then there was the mess with the Kaioshin blood she had been injected with. If that's all it took to become a god then dammit Vegeta was going to find a way to accomplish that. If a mere human woman had gained so much power in mere weeks, what could happen to a Sayajin like himself? The very idea made him want to stay with this pathetic human woman…At least until his questions could be answered.

"Oi, Vegeta!" Goku waved his hand in front of the other. Coming out of his thoughts, Vegeta gave him a glare.

"You idiot…Back away." This was nonsense but nonetheless, Vegeta decided to participate. "I'll take over." His first reaction was to promptly attack Anya with a ki blast that sent the young woman flying into a nearby tree.

It was safe to say he didn't go easy.

"Hey! Vegeta!" Goku shouted in surprise.

"Shut up, Kakkorot." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"What the hell!?" Anya haphazardly floated right back to them, holding her now broken arm. "That was uncalled—"

Another ki blast, stronger than the last, and she was sent flying once more into the trees.

"Vegeta! Stop it will ya!?" Goku immediately yelled in anger then rushed to help Anya. But, he was too late for she came back up flying towards them.

"WILL YOU FREAKING STOP THAT!?" She had a murderous look directed solely on Vegeta who was not fazed.

"Make me, woman." He challenged, holding a hand out for another frontal assault.

Then suddenly he met the dirt, his fact implanted into the ground.

"Vegeta!?" A gapping Goku just stood there in amazement. The Sayajin prince certainly wasn't one to fake it. He was seriously having difficulty standing up.

"Yield and I'll let go!" Anya glared.

"Like hell I will, woman!" Vegeta growled, his hair abruptly turning the familiar yellow hue of a Super Sayajin.

That was enough to break the control. Anya fell to her knees, exhausted.

It was at that moment that she made a serious presumption of the two.

Goku was an idiot, Vegeta was a bastard…

But those two were freaking strong.

Goku was seriously impressed. In under five minutes, Vegeta had managed to get Anya to improve. Sure Goku would fake going down to help Anya's confidence but it appeared Vegeta's way was much more effective.

His eyes went wide as he noticed something strange…Veins were popping out of Vegeta's forehead, the Sayajin prince was bracing himself…Having caught her breath, Anya was standing, her glare directly at him.

Now, Goku admitted he was a bit…on the weak side when it came to knowledge but in this case he figured out what was going on. The two were quite literary duking it out right now and it almost looked like Anya was WINNING.

"Whoo hoo! Go Anya-sama!" Goku chose to cheer for the new kami. "Ya can do it!"

"Shut up idiot!" She turned her gaze right at him and Goku's mouth promptly shut. He tried to move it but found he couldn't. His eyes went wide as he realized Anya had gotten so much better that she was forcing his mouth shut.

Vegeta gave a smirk. "Finally…A way to silence you, Kakkorot."

"SHUT UP!"

Both Sayajins didn't expect the burst of energy that came from Anya. Goku immediately went Super Sayajin, all joking completely gone.

The two Sayajins shared glance…

Then suddenly attacked.

Meanwhile, in the land of the gods, Shin was having a nervous breakdown.

HE was waking up.

How could this be!? He was merely stirring a few days ago NOW he was waking!? Shin could feel it to his core; though they lived far apart Shin could see in his mind those beady eyes opening.

There was no more time.

Just because she put on the earrings didn't necessarily make Anya an apprentice Kaioshin. Sure they helped but there was one final act she needed to do before fully becoming an apprentice and Shin didn't want to tell her about it until she was completely aware of her new abilities.

"You've no time now, Shin." Elder Kai was still the wisest person Shin knew and though he disagreed when the old man's perverted tendencies, Shin still respected him.

"Elder Kai, she is not ready." That was the truth.

"It matters not now…" Even Elder Kai could feel it. "He will come for her soon and since she has not taken the oath yet, she is still fare game." He frowned. "It is obvious that young woman was supposed to die yet the ties of fate were turned…It would be a mistake that needs to be corrected by him."

"That still doesn't make it right!"

"Why would you need to care anyway?" Elder Kai raised a disapproving eyebrow at the young Kaioshin. "What happened was indeed unfortunate, but according to universal law she is a mistake that must be corrected in order to appease the great balance. You know this, Shin…" All seriousness aside, the Elder Kai shook his head. "Do you honestly believe that young woman will make a good Kaioshin? She has much anger for the gods themselves."

"I do not blame her for that anger." Shin frowned. "We allowed her to remain buried within her body for so long…even her spirit would not leave as it should have many years ago."

"You cannot save every mortal, Shin."

"I know, but she SHOULD have been."

"Hmmm…Seems to me you care for this mortal woman more than usual…" Elder Kai frowned. "I would be careful, boy. Caring for mortals as a whole is one thing, but risking everything for one is dangerous territory. I'd thought you would have remembered that after the escapade with Majin Buu." He paused as he glanced at the viewing orb. "Seems those two Sayajins are doing as you asked…They are giving Anya a run for her money…"

Shin glanced at the orb himself and caught glimpses of Goku and Vegeta, their hair unmistakably yellow in color…and a half beaten Anya on the ground before them.

"I didn't want this dammit!" Anya screamed out through tears. "Just leave me alone!"

Goku powered down, knelt to her form.

"We know." Goku wasn't one to speak articulately but there were those times when he surprised everyone. "But you're alive now…That's all that should matter. Nobody can force you to do anything you don't want to do, Anya-sama." At least Goku knew when to attach a respectful tone.

"That's a lot of BS!" She glared up at him.

"Maybe, but think of it another way…The kamis let you down…perhaps you can be different…You know…help those that were left behind like you. Maybe YOU could be their savior. Maybe that's why you were given this gift in the first place, so that what happened to you wouldn't happen to anyone else again."

Shin couldn't help but smile. That was Goku for you, always making much more sense than anyone else Shin knew.

All Anya had to do was look past her anger, learn to let it go…then she really WOULD make a good Kaioshin candidate.

"I see…" Elder Kai had watched as well. "Seems there is a bit of promise…" He frowned. "Still though, in order for her to be safe from Beerus, she MUST take the oath."

Shin hated to admit it, but Elder Kai was right. Before Beerus could even notice her presence, Anya would need to make the final step in becoming a Kaioshin Apprentice.

He just hoped she was ready for such a big sacrifice.

 **Next Time: Destruction Awakens**


	16. Destruction Awakens

**Next chapter coming at ya! This one is bit short but I just couldn't figure out what else should happen! Don't worry though, the next chapter is a bit lengthy so I guess that makes up for it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, setting, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 16: Destruction Awakens**

A few days later Shin returned to find his wayward apprentice at her apartment. He chose not to invade her personal space thus he knocked on the outside door. Anya was at the door and by her state of dress she was getting ready for work at that abysmal place. She looked fine though Shin knew better; she had gone through the ringer with Goku and surprisingly Vegeta. Those senzu beans sure were miracle workers…

She grumbled as she stepped aside. "I guess I'll let you in…"

Yes…Allowing Goku and Vegeta access had proven to be beneficial to Anya's progress. Already Shin could tell that most of her anger was gone though some still lingered.

Taking her invitation, Shin entered her small abode. He had only been here once and at the time he hadn't been able to fully view the small space. It was simple at best with the bare essentials, showing that Anya cared not for grand or splendor things. It was proof she wouldn't abuse the position she would one day have.

Curiosity got the better of him. "Why did you choose to work at such an…interesting establishment?" He had learned mortals required money to barter for the things they needed for survival. Such wasn't needed in the land of the gods. One simply needed to will it and such necessities were available.

"Because it's the only place that would hire me." She explained as she finished getting ready. "Here in the REAL WORLD you need at least a high school diploma to get a decent job. I aged out of the system so I couldn't get mine."

"You do not need to work there any longer you know…" Shin wouldn't disrespect her choice but he actually hated that establishment. It smelled of inebriation and despair.

"Yeah, yeah…" She leaned against the threshold of her bedroom. Her apprentice earrings were on the kitchen counter in plain sight. "I can't take off anymore time though. Besides, I need some breathing room."

He frowned. "You've only trained for a few days, Anya…" Geez…If she couldn't survive a mere few days then she was screwed.

Green eyes glared at him. "I gave my word…I would do all that stuffy training and all…I don't go back on my word. Just…give me a minute will you? I mean come on…I just NOW discovered that kamis are real and people could fly. I need time to process you know…"

 _Time is not something we have at the moment…_ It was easy to block his thoughts from her.

Though he understood where she was coming from, there was no time for this foolishness. She made extensive progress in just a matter of days, more needed to be accomplished.

"Tomorrow I'll be ready, scouts honor." She gave a peace sign. "Just…leave me alone for a bit, alright?" she grabbed her black leather jacket then as she head towards the door she stopped at the threshold, her back to him.

"Thanks…I think…" Then she was gone from his line of sight.

Shin should have stopped her but against his better judgement he let the young woman leave for an occupation that was pretty much useless now. Silently admonishing his choice, he made the decision to follow his pupil. He had just gotten out of her apartment when a chill rain down his spine…

Time…was up…

Somewhere in the vastness of the Kami Plane, on a world that no one ever dared tread, a body stretched muscles that hadn't moved in years. A purple snout of a nose sniffed the air, a wide mouth yawned.

Then…an eye opened.

"Good morning…Beerus-sama…"

 **Next Time: The Oath**


	17. The Oath

**Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me.**

 **Chapter 17: The Oath**

Going back to the Silver Snake felt like a dream to Anya. The Silver Snake represented normalcy that she once had. Anya wanted to revel in every second of it.

"Glad to see you back in action!" Sam grinned.

"Glad to see you fixed the back wall." She retorted as she noticed the back shelves in the bar area had been repaired, new bottles of alcohol lining the shelves.

Anya went straight back into routine. She discovered that her new…talents had proven to be of good use at the Silver Snake. She was faster at her drink making and was able to better connect with the patrons (now that she could hear their thoughts). She had prevented a patron from thinking about ending his life, a triumph on her part. That action alone got Anya to thinking…maybe this…Kaioshin stuff wouldn't be so bad afterall. She could do a lot of good here now and maybe improve her own life because of it.

No…improving her own life was selfish. The only thing Anya was selfish about was her refusal to get rid of her leather couch. She didn't truly care for money or jewelry. She had rather enjoyed her mundane life because well…it kept her out of the spotlight, a place she absolutely abhorred. Her mood began to improve at the prospect of helping others though.

Those thoughts completely vanished when something, a feeling, stopped her dead cold. She didn't know why, but her hands were shaking. Why was it hard to breathe now? She felt completely on edge, as if at any moment a bloody war would break out and she would get caught in the middle of it. Her green eyes darted around, noticing every movement the patrons made. Could one of them be thinking of doing something bad? No…Everyone was fine as far as she could tell. No one was thinking of causing damage…Everyone was fine. Could she be the only one to feel this…feeling!? They all should be running for their very lives!

"Anya-san! Snap out of it!" The voice broke through and suddenly the edgy feeling was gone, replaced with a sense of peace. Anya blinked once, twice, shook her head.

"Anya?" There was a server standing at the bar, a look of concern on his face. "You okay?"

She took a deep, calming breath. "Y…Yeah…Just…Just stress. Say again?"

After producing the server's requested drink, Anya rubbed her eyes.

"I did not believe you would be able to feel him yet…Your abilities certainly have grown in such a short time."

Anya did a double take.

"Wha…?" Shin was there, sitting on the stool. She glared at him, hissed, "You idiot! What the hell are you doing here!?" People could see him! Human or weird short purple dude aside, guy didn't belong here! If he thought he was going to drag her away he had another thing coming!

"Have no fear. To others I appear human." Though something sure was different about him. He appeared on edge. "You need to come with me immediately, Anya-san."

A shake of her head. "Are you kidding? I'm in the middle of—"

He was too fast for her. One grabbed hand and the dimly lighted park was all around her.

"What the hell!?" Anya's gaze promised instant death. The nerve of him! She said she would go train in the morning! "You son of a—"

"Anya-san…This is serious." Shin stared at her. "There is no more time."

She eyed him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He was generally a sort of laid back guy but now there was something odd. He was obviously stressed about something. Making an assumption she crossed her arms, glared.

"No way in hell am I going against those two assholes again!" She was done with Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta could go kiss ass for all she cared and Goku was just too damn annoying to deal with.

The short deity was suddenly face to face with her, having floated right into her face. He had a look of sheer concern.

Then he spoke a name that sent chills down her spine.

"His name is Beerus."

Though Anya could sort of mask the sudden chill, curiosity still reigned thus she raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Beerus?"

Shin moved away from her and she watched him transform into his human form, probably tired of her looking down at him.

"He is the god of destruction. He has been sleeping for at least a century…" He frowned. "He woke up not but ten minutes ago. That sense of urgency…It was your senses waking to his presence."

"O…Kay…" Anya shrugged. "So is this a bad guy?"

"Not in the mortal sense…No kami is ever 'evil' sort to speak. We all have a purpose." Shin sighed. "Just as there are kamis of creation, the Kaioshin, there are kamis of destruction to balance everything out. We are both connected in the sense we feel each others' presence. He will eventually sense you, Anya…Before that happens, you must do something. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? I don't get it." She truly didn't. If she was Shin's apprentice then why would she be scared of Beerus? She hadn't done anything wrong right?

Right?

"Anya-san…" Shin seemed conflicted. "We should speak in a place more privately."

"No!" She was getting annoyed. He was hiding something. "What the hell is going on, Shin?"

It had been the first time she had called him by his own name.

Shin stared at her, his eyes a look of…pity in them?

"Anya-san…That day…when you were attacked by Eighteen…You were supposed to die."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know…"

"You don't get it!" He almost yelled but took a deep breath. "Anya-san…One of Beerus' tasks is to erase what the kamis call 'enigmas'…or what you humans might call 'mistakes'…So that the order of the universe remains at balance."

Anya went dead silent. She didn't need anymore information to know the situation at hand.

It was a mistake that she had been in a coma instead of dying as she was supposed to.

It was a mistake for her to be injected with kami blood.

SHE was a MISTAKE…that needed to be erased.

"Oh shit…" The words came out before she could stop them. Wait a minute. "I'm your apprentice now…he can't touch me…right?" Yeah! There wasn't anything to stress over! The 'balance' or whatever had been corrected the moment she put on the earrings!

"You've yet to take the oath." Shin told her. "Without it…You will be Beerus' target."

Easy enough…A few words and Anya was safe from being eliminated.

"Okay well then tell me the oath and I'll say it." _So you can stop freaking worrying and let me get back to work!_

"A few words does not make one a Kaioshin, Anya-san…If it were that simple then anyone could become a kami." Shin shook his head. "I…did not want you to know this information until you were ready, however we are standing on borrowed time at the moment…"

"Okay out with it!" She shouted. "What the hell aren't you telling me!?"

He paused.

"You must let go of everything, Anya-san."

Rolling her eyes again she turned her back to him, "Not this again…" He was like a broken record sometimes.

She nearly jumped when he was in front of her again.

"Shit! Don't do that!" She'd momentarily forgotten how fast he could move. "You freaking scar—"

"Kamis are forbidden to have ties to the mortal realm, Anya." He had forgone the title he typical used on her name to stress a point. He was no longer kind. She could practically hear it dripping from every word. Anya remembered the LAST time she had gotten him over the edge…The very thought made her mouth close completely.

Kaioshin continued.

"The oath is not words…It is an ultimate act of sacrifice that you MUST complete, Anya-san, before the kami plane can even acknowledge you as my apprentice. It involves letting go of everything you've ever known…Your loved ones, your friends, your precious job…Everyone who had once known you…You must wipe their memories of you…So that you are nothing more than a dream that they will eventually completely forget. It is the true meaning of 'letting go'…"

Anya was silent for a long moment. Already Shin could feel her anger rise.

"ARE YOU F******G KIDDING ME!?"

She stormed off, mad as hell. The trees bent at the brute force of her energy which was turning her into a ki beacon. Anyone on Earth with enough power could feel the burst of energy. Shin knew Goku would most likely be there in seconds.

"Anya-san-"

"NO!" Even her words bared power. "You sonofabitch!"

"Do NOT triffle with me, Anya!" He immediately masked her wild energy with his own. The barely trained apprentice went flying into a tree, her back hitting the bark.

This time she didn't back down.

"So I'm just supposed to make everyone forget about me? Including my own mother!?" Her gaze promised murderous intent. It actually sounded kind of nice but…

"Anya-san, this will happen in one of three ways…" He held up three fingers to prove a point. "What happens will totally depend upon you…One: You are wiped from existence by Beerus…no one will remember you ever existed. Even your soul will be completely gone, never to enter the reincarnation cycle. Two: You wipe the memories of everyone that knew you, you survive…"

She didn't like either of them. "And what about the third option!?"

He paused.

"Beerus erases everyone that ever knew you, which, in his view, would be the entire planet…And you would be the only survivor."

Anya froze.

Shin approached her. "Anya-san…I know this is difficult for you…but those are now your options." He knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Vegeta and Goku would be slaughtered in mere seconds…No one has survived a battle with Beerus."

He saw her begin to shake, the very idea of her situation finally coming to revelation. Her energy dropped just as her body did upon the cold hard ground. The only way she would survive is if she was wiped from her friends and families' memories…or the entire plane was erased…Thus, in the trustiest sense, she only had two options…

Lose her mother, her friends, her job at the bar…or bare the weight of millions of innocent lives.

 _Do not disappoint me…_

"This isn't fair…" She finally spoke up but it was but a whisper.

"I know…" Shin discarded his human form, returning to his short statured self. "I should have forced you out of your body those many years ago, but…" He sighed. "What's done is done…This is the new reality now, Anya-san."

From her vantage point, she stared up at him, completely dead in the eyes.

"I don't want to die…" The thought of death scared her…the thought of complete and utter anillation truly terrified her.

"Then don't make millions of innocent mortals sacrifice their lives for it." He stared right back at her. "You know what you must do…and you must do it quickly."

"Did you have to do the same?" Anya asked him.

"No…I was born into my role." He stated. "However…I watched many of my friends die because of my negligence. I do not wish the same for you, Anya-san. You would still be able to see your loved ones, but at a great distance. They will never know you, that is true…but at least those you care for will be alive, unlike mine who are gone completely."

She wanted to press on but she was just too emotionally drained to ask.

Shin knew it as well, Anya was too emotional right now to think straight. It wasn't how he had envisioned this revelation but circumstances had changed completely.

"Anya-san, give me your hand." This was the first time he had asked instead of take. "You cannot make this decision right now…but to at least prevent Beerus from coming here, allow me to take you someplace safer."

She eyed him. "Where are you wanting to take me?"

"To my world…There I promise you will find peace to ease your mind." He held out his hand to her. "Please…before innocent people are brought into this."

She paused, then reached for his hand.

He smiled.

"Thank you…"

Then the two were gone; nothing but a brief wind acknowledging where they once were.

 **Next Time: Grieving**


	18. Grieving

**Not only has this story helped me with my writing skills, it has also been a sort of therapy for me. There have been times when I have felt that no matter how hard I try, nothing mattered. It was hard for me to let go of the past (still is but I've gotten better) because those were good memories. Having worked so hard and then suddenly having to start all over again has been a constant cycle for me for as long as I can remember. Walking away is hard but there are times when we must in order to grow…It's not easy but the worst grief imaginable, to me, isn't the loss of a loved one, its watching everything you've worked so hard for being taken away from you, leaving you with nothing. That type of grief takes years to get over, if you ever get over it at all.**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 18: Grieving**

Shin paced back and forth…

Anya hadn't come out of her room.

It had been a few days since he brought the young woman to the Kai World. Knowing she was safer here than on Earth, his nervousness decreased and he gave her a room to rest for a while. She hadn't come out since then.

He had come to a conclusion…Nothing ever went as planned. Was it because of fate or was he still not very knowledge on plan making?

"Will you finally stop that!?" Elder Kai annoyed with Shin's pacing. The older Kaioshin was sipping tea. "There's enough energy here to mask her for a while. Let the woman make her decision in peace."

"I am sorry, Elder Kai…I still can't help feeling all of this is my fault."

"That's because it IS your fault." Elder Kai put down his tea cup. "Boy, you've still a lot to learn. Makes me wonder if you ever got ANY training at all!" He got a glare for that. "Oh don't pull that on me! The fact of the matter is that you have an apprentice candidate who has yet to complete her Oath! Kamis will soon hear of this and start to wonder what the hell is going on!" The Elder Kai gave a snort. "If you thought Beerus was bad…what do you think will happen if Zen-sama found out about this catastrophe?"

Shin gave him a confused stare.

"Who is Zen-sama?"

Elder Kai immediately stood gaping. "Are you serious, boy!? Zen-sama is the King of All! He freaking created everything you idiot! He's worse than Beerus! If Zen-sama wanted to he would kill us all with just a look!" The old kami slapped a hand to his forehead. "Shin, you cannot force her to make this decision…If she chooses wrongly then it is obvious she does NOT deserve the mantel of Kaioshin. Then she really WILL be destroyed, no questions about it. You cannot have some newly created kami running around! It would be devastating to the balance of the universe!" He sat back down, gripped his tea cup. "Your faults may have created this situation, but you did not create the young woman. Whatever she decides should not be your concern because ultimately, her fate is her own."

Meanwhile, carrying a tray of food, Kibito walked the halls of the main building towards Anya's chosen room. As he did for the past few days, he knocked and as usual, silence answered.

Without a word he entered, the space brightened by the light of day shining through the windows. The occupant was as she had been the past few days, huddled against the far wall, not even bothering to use the bed given to her.

At first, Kibito was furious with the young woman's actions. She had been given everything for her comfort and decides to just throw it away! However, remembering the situation, his fury diminished completely. Here was a mortal whose life had completely turned upside down so quickly that it was hard for her mind to comprehend.

 _Mortals require time to grieve_ , Elder Kai had told him, _Anya grieves for the life she once lost, give her the time she needs._

Having to lose everything you once knew was hard for kamis and mortals alike. Kibito had recalled a time when his own master, Shin, had grieved for his own friends who suffered the wrath of Majin Buu. Personally, Kibito truly believed his master never got over it but through time learned to mask the pain. It was a skill Anya would eventually learn but unlike Shin, she was not a kami by birth thus her grief would no doubt be much stronger.

Kibito set the tray of food on the bedside table. It had quickly become a sort of routine for him, leaving the tray then returning an hour later to discover the food gone. At least she was eating.

The young woman had been through a lot in her short life span. Getting your life back then suddenly having it being stripped away would be devastating to anyone, mortal and kami alike.

Usually he would leave by now but something made Kibito stay. He sat upon the unused bed, silent for a long moment.

"I too, was given a choice much like you…Though for myself, it was either servitude or death."

Anya hadn't moved but nonetheless, he continued.

"In my time, I was a great warrior. I had defeated many a great enemies." He smiled at the memories that flashed across his mind. "I had a family, friends…It was a good life…" He frowned. "Then one day…Fire consumed everything. In a rage I had gone mad, destroying ally and foe that came in my path. I had lost everything and thus lost myself in the process." He closed his eyes. "It came to a point where fate gave me a choice…I had done so much good that these choices were possible…I could use my talents to help serve the kamis, or I could die and be forgotten for eternity. After the clouds cleared from my mind, I chose servitude…Not because I feared for my life, but for penance for the lives I had taken away. Good or bad, life is precious…I had learned such in my years here. It has been centuries, the memories of my former life are but mere dreams now though on occasion I do remember simple things…Smells, feelings…Those are what keep me smiling…" He stood, headed for the door. "Anya-san…Do not cry because it has ended…Smile…because it happened."

He left the young woman with her thoughts; walking down the halls of the main building he stopped at seeing his master heading towards him.

"Kibito…How does she fair?" It was clearly written upon his master's face…Shin was worried.

"I believe, in time, she will be fine."

A sigh.

"We do not have time, Kibito…"

"I know, Shin-sama." He only used Shin's name when they were on their own world. Kibito paused. "This situation brings back memories…"

A light smile. "You were far different, Kibito…You had already lost everything before you were given your choices."

"Be that as it may, she and I share the same pain. I pity her…"

"She does not need pity…rather she needs kindness…And a hand to help guide her."

"I wish you all would stop talking behind my back…"

Turning Kibito and Shin noticed the young woman standing in the hallway. Her eyes were downcast and she looked horrible, but at least she was finally out of her room.

Kibito was about to say something when Shin stopped him.

"Kibito…would you mind guiding Anya-san to the spring?" He had donned the Kaioshin mask. "I am sure she would like some time there."

"Of course, Kaioshin-sama." Kibito knew when to follow orders. "Please follow me, Anya-san."

She didn't speak nor gave a glance towards Shin as she followed the taller being.

It was that moment Shin knew Anya had made her choice.

What that choice was…he would soon find out.

 **Next Time: First Greetings**


	19. First Greetings

**We are coming down to the final two chapters...Told ya it would be short! However, I am thinking about continuing this story...We shall see...**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, its characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc, belong to me!**

 **Chapter 19: First Greetings**

Water was an element Anya enjoyed to the fullest. A nice hot bath, a cup of coffee…

The spring water that danced around her felt like all of those things and more. Brutal reality appeared lost amongst the light waves. She could feel her exhaustion leaving her, she didn't want to leave the comfort around her.

But she must and when her head rose to the surface, reality came crashing back full force.

Leaning against a nearby rock she closed her eyes. Perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad…She had a quiet room to herself, the spring was the die for…

Plus, she realized, she wouldn't be alone.

When Anya was first told of what she needed to do, her mind kept thinking that it was one of those 'be careful what you wish for' moments. She had always wanted to be left alone and now…It looks like it was going to happen. No one would remember her…

Anya recalled her memories, moments she regretted, moments she loved. They flashed before here eyes, never lingering too long…The final memory was of a deep voice, strong gentle arms as they lifted her form.

 _Farewell my daughter…May you one day be strong of body and of sound mind…_

"Oi…Woman…"

The gruff voice caused Anya eyes to open. She noticed the being floating upside down, his purple skin and a face that reminded her of a Siamese cat. His arms were crossed over a chiseled purple chest and he wore clothing that looked like it came from Egyptian times. The being's glaring eyes were directly on her, not an ounce of care or thought of Anya's privacy in which he just infringed.

"Who the hell are you?"

She immediately screamed.

Shin and Elder Kai had heard her scream from far away but the two were already heading towards the spring well before such a sound hit the skies.

Beerus had found Anya.

"Anya-san!" Shin had flown over, the quickest way to get to the spring. Elder Kai followed mostly out of curiosity and the prospect of glancing at a female form.

"What the freaking hell!? Woman hard dare you slap me!" That was Beerus' voice and he was pissed. The two Kaioshin reached the spring and noticed Anya hiding behind Kibito on the shore.

The god of destruction himself was floating in the air and actually holding his cheek which, in his shocked surprise, was red. A deep growl was rumbling from his throat.

"Really? And you expected anything less, Beerus-sama? You did after all disturb her." The angel being known as Whis, who was always at Beerus' side, looked up at his lord and master. "Females tend to disapprove of males looking at their nude form, I would say the slap was appropriate."

"Shut up, Whis." Beerus glared. "Oi!" The god noticed the Kaioshin. "Who the HELL is this woman!?"

When it came to Beerus, Shin was not afraid. Thus he stood between Beerus and Kibito.

"I would appreciate it if you did not scare my apprentice."

Beerus and Whis had a look of shock about them. The two looked at each other. It was Whis who recovered first.

"Hontou desu ka? Really? Our apologies then!" Whis gave a light bow. "Allow me to make up for the transgression!"

A tap of his staff and Anya jumped as cloths of a Kaioshin appeared on her form. Shock gone she moved away from Kibito, glaring.

"No way in HELL am I wearing this getup!" She screamed. "I look utterly ridiculous!"

Whis raised an eyebrow. "My, you certainly are an…interesting one…"

"And you two need to freaking mind your own damn business!" Anya screamed.

Shin knew Anya's anger was clouding her mind but before he could speak a word Beerus was on her, his hand wrapped around her fragile throat. She was hanging in the air, unable to breathe.

"Know your own damn place, woman…" He sniffed then frowned. "You smell funny…"

"What you smell is her mortality, Beerus…" Elder Kai stated.

"Nani!? What the hell!?" Beerus glared at Shin. "You freaking choose a mortal!? You idiot!"

"That IS rather surprising, Kaioshin-sama." Whis was intrigued. "Why a mortal? A female one at that…"

"We can explain over tea." Elder Kai spoke up a lot. "Mind letting the apprentice go? She is new and has yet to learn the basics…"

"So desu ka? Is that so?" Beerus dropped Anya who fell to the ground, coughing up air. Kibito was at her side, helping her to stand.

"Kibito, go take Anya and brew some tea." Elder Kai took over the situation. "Make it strong would you? This will be quite a discussion."

"Of course." Kibito took Anya by the shoulders and guided the young woman away.

 **Next Time: Apprentice**


	20. Apprentice

**It's been a semi-bumpy ride but we've come to the final chapter of this story! However, I know you all have several questions, ones I hope to answer in the next installment which I'm working on right this minute! It might take time but I really like the idea of continuing this story!**

 **Until next time readers!**

 **Disclaimer: DragonballZ, it's characters, settings, incarnations, etc., belong to its awesome creator, Akira Toriyama. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 20: Apprentice**

"Why the hell do I have to serve tea!?"

Anya was masking her absolute fear of Beerus with her anger. It was a good mask but Kibito could see right through it.

"Because you are the apprentice. I am but a mere servant." Kibito explained. "It is how things are done."

"I am NOT serving that sonofa—"

"Anya-san!" Kibito gave her a glare. "You must remember…Beerus-sama can and will destroy you without a thought! You are also representing the Kaioshin! Your attitude will ultimately bring shame or respect towards your master!"

She paused, sighed.

"Sorry I—"

Kibito handed her the tray.

"It is better to serve your enemies with kindness than with fear and anger, Anya-san. It makes you the better person. Prove to Beerus-sama that you deserve the apprenticeship." He gave her a light smirk. "It will serve your ego well to show the kamis that you are not as they assume you to be."

She frowned. "Okay but…" Raising an eyebrow, she gestured to her horrible clothes. "Can I PLEASE change?"

"You cannot give back a gift from an angel, Anya-san…Now come, we must not keep them waiting." He gave her a mindful eye. "And watch your language!"

Sighing again she followed the guy out into the brightly lit courtyard of the main building. There the two kamis sat at a table, face to face with Elder Kai between them. Whis stood behind Beerus, ever the silent one.

"Finally…" Beerus yawned, leaning back in his chair. "Oi, Whis…food!"

"Hai, Beerus-sama." A tap of the staff and food appeared on the table.

Kibito gave Anya a light shove.

 _I guess this is kinda like serving at a bar…_ Anya had never truly been a server before. She always had a sturdy counter between her and drunk guests. Remembering it was just like serving one of those…difficult patrons, she kept her mouth shut.

Thankfully she was completely ignored, apparently having past the stupid test to begin with. She stood behind Shin as the kamis discussed well…her fate.

A burst of food came flying out of Beerus' mouth.

"Nani!? What!? How in the HELL did you let a mortal get some of your blood!? You freaking idiot!"

Shin was undeterred by Beerus' outburst, used to it apparently. Anya could clearly tell the two had a…strained relationship of sorts.

"Well…If you had of dealt with Majin Buu as you should have…None of this would have happened." Shin retorted. "It isn't MY job to deal with your messes."

Beerus growled.

"He has a point, Beerus-sama." Whis interjected. "You have been sleeping quite a long time…Events would not have occurred if you had personally dealt with that pink monster."

Beerus stood, pointed at Anya. "That doesn't excuse the fact that this BRAT of a mortal got a hold of kami blood!"

Anya tried to not glare, but it was hard. _This son of a bitch is blaming ME!?_

"Kaioshin-sama…" Whis stated. "Does anyone else know of these developments?"

Shin frowned. "Unfortunately, quite a bit…However…Once Anya-san takes her oath, no one would remember."

Beerus' jaw dropped. "She hasn't done even that!?" He smacked his head. "Why the hell am I stuck with a useless idiot!?"

"Because you tend to sleep more than do your job." Elder Kai berated, granting him a glare from the destruction god. "Anyway, we were just about to discuss Anya's options when you decided to show up."

A snort. A growl.

"Anya-san…" Whis regarded her directly. "Have you been informed of what will occur?"

"Yes…" Though she wanted to say every curse word in the book, Anya reminded herself to hold them back. "I can accept, Shin-er…Kaioshin-sama's offer…or be destroyed for the good of universal balance."

Whis stared right at her, instantly impressed. "And what have you decided?"

Beerus crossed his arms.

"She ain't—"

"I'll do it." Eyes were on her. "I'll take the Oath…"

Beerus had a look of utter defeat. It was obvious he hated Anya and frankly she didn't care.

"Then we have come at a most auspicious time, haven't we Beerus-sama?" Whis smiled. "It isn't everyday a Kaioshin takes on an apprentice."

The purple kami just crossed his arms, snorted.

"Oi, get on with it already…" In an instant he had become bored. Then he sported a smirk. "The minute you back down, I'm gonna-"

"I get the point." Anya eyed him back.

"Very well…" Elder Kai stated then produced the viewing orb. "Anya-san might need your help, Shin…Many people know of her…She is not ready to enact such a huge sweep." He looked at Anya. "Simply hold the orb and concentrate on Earth."

The orb floated towards Anya, who took it in her hands.

"Such an occasion deserves better scenery, ne?" Whis stated.

Now Anya found herself sitting underneath a tree in the vast peaceful space outside of the main building, the small crowd of gods and angels looking on. Sitting in front of her was Shin, waiting for her response.

She stared into the orb in silence, Earth visible in the small object.

"Anya-san, are you ready?" Shin asked.

She didn't speak, just nodded.

He understood her silence completely.

"It will be okay…I promise." He swore then placed his own hands atop hers. "Close your eyes…And say goodbye the life you once knew."

Anya closed her eyes; like a movie her memories flash by…Everyone she knew, cared for…She envisioned them and in her mind…she said goodbye to each and everyone one of them.

The orb glowed lightly, the pact between Kaioshin and apprentice complete. The glow soon dimmed.

"It is done." Elder Kai stated.

"Feh…I'm bored…" Beerus snorted. "Oi, Whis…"

"Hai, Beerus-sama." Whis gave a light bow towards Elder Kai. "Until next time…" Then he and the god of destruction were gone.

The moment they were gone, Anya opened her eyes, the orb dropping from her hands.

She didn't say a word, just stood and walked away towards her room in the main building. Entering, she collapsed onto the bed.

Anya cried herself to sleep.

As she dreamed, completely dead to the world around her, a shadowed form crept towards her. Hands covered her in the warmth of blankets, a hand resting on her head.

 _Well done…_

Life on Earth ran its course, the populace enjoying their daily existence. Nightlife was as always a hustle and bustle of happy times and some broken dreams. In a bar in West City, patrons drank their fill, the bartender making quick work of their orders.

A patron entered said bar…his life in shambles. He had buried his wife not but two days ago. There was nothing else to do but drink the pain away.

He found a seat at the bar itself and waved for the bartender.

A drink was presented to him.

"I didn't order yet…" He frowned.

"I had a feeling you would like this one." The bartender gave a light smile, her bobble earrings giving off a light sparkle underneath the lights above. "Something tells me you've got a story to tell…"

"Doesn't everybody." He downed the drink in one gulp. "Just what I wanted…You're good…" The glass was filled again. "Life is so hard sometimes…"

"That's true…" She said, as she wiped the counter clean. "However, sometimes we need to let go of things before we grow." She leaned against the table top. "What's your name?"

The patron paused. He gave her his name, she smiled and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Name's Anya…I'll be your bartender for the night but…I'll also be the ear you need…" The two shook hands.

The patron couldn't understand it, but the moment their hands touched, he got a sense of peace…his heartache was practically gone; though it still lingered a bit the pain was much more bearable.

"Let me give you a piece of advice someone once told me…" Anya stared at him and he could swear her green eyes had an…otherworldly feel to them…almost as if…she was seeing through to his very soul.

"Don't cry because it ended…Smile…because it happened…"

 **The End…**

 **Or…**

 **Is it…?**

Deep in the recesses of an unknown place, a forbidden place, a lone figure touched the orb in front of him. From day one he had watched her progress…

"You have done well…" He spoke to the image of Anya through the orb.

"She has, hasn't she?" Another voice was above him, this one smaller in height. The being hovered in the air, also glancing into the orb.

They watched as Anya returned to her home, the Kami plane…She was staring into the orb that showed the Earth. The Kaioshin approached her, she smiled.

 _My sister turned one today…She's pretty smart…_

"Still a bit rough on her speech though…" The cherub being above the immortal retorted.

His companion nodded. "That can easily be rectified."

 _Shin…There's…Something I want to know…I don't know if you could help me but…_

A smile from her master. _What is it, Anya-san?_

A pause.

 _For as long as I can remember, it's always been my mother and I…I've…never really known my father…_

 _I see…It is very possible he doesn't remember you, Anya-san…_

 _I know but…I would like to, at least…know his name…_

 _That we can most certainly do…There is a being who knows everything. I am sure he will be able to guide you in the right direction. We will make a stop there before heading for the tournament._

Anya frowned. _What tournament?_

A groan from Kaioshin. _Beerus and his brother, Champa, have decided to hold a tournament between our two universes…I have no doubt that Goku had something to do with this. It might be hard for you, but I believe it will be a good idea. You must remember...none of them will know who you are...to them, you are my apprentice._

 _I know...I guess it was going to happen some time or another...At least my mother won't be there._ A frown. _I...Don't think I'm ready for that yet..._

"I've begun to tire of that particular Sayajin…" The being sighed. "He is quite the…irritating mortal…"

"You're just mad because he pummeled Anya to the ground that one time." His cherub counterpart stated.

A snort. "In her full strength she would have killed that insufferable mortal with a wave of her elegant hand…the other one too…"

 _It would be a good idea to locate your father…It will help bring closer._ Shin stated. _It might also answer questions you have._

 _Yeah…I'm certain it would…_

"Well…what're you gonna do?" Cherub floated in front of the being's face. "It isn't time yet is it?"

"Trivial matters…" The being waved him off. "The time is approaching…" He smirked. "I would not be a good father if I were to not reward my daughter for completing such a hard task as becoming a kami…I suppose a hint or two would suffice…"

"You're such a good papa!" Cherub chuckled.

"I would think so…" A tanned hand lovingly touched the face of Anya on the orb. "Though I rather do despise her mortal appearance…I await the day her kami form is revealed…It will be glorious, of that I am certain." The orb dimmed and the being stood. "Come…We have much to accomplish in such a short time."

"Hai!" The winged cherub happily followed his master. "I can't wait to meet the little mistress!"

A smile. "I am sure you are bursting with excitement, aibou…however we must be patient…My daughter has yet to realize her true lineage…She will be the absolute representation of perfection…Then…I can finally, truly, rest in peace."

"What sort of title are you going to give her?" Cherub Aibou jumped up and down in the air. "Come on! I wanna know!"

A chuckle. "My friend…She is glorious light…Therefore…I shall give her a proper title and name…"

Doors creaked open and close.

"We must prepare…for the rise of fate…of the golden aura of light, of creation…My daughter…The Golden Kami…shall restore everything to what it once was…what it should be…"

He chuckled darkly.

"Those pathetic kamis…including Zen…have no idea what is coming…"


End file.
